Friends by Choice!
by DuckyDew21
Summary: Usagi Oshiro. Younger sister of Terou Oshiro. Once inseparable, the two now hated each other; while Terou spent his time with his fellow Host Club members, Usagi spent her time with a strong resentment for the club. However, an unlikely friendship forms, and Usagi finds herself being dragged on adventures with the Host Club. Adventures that may just bring the two siblings together.
1. An Odd Gesture!

Chapter One

"Terou, can we please get a move on? Soma has been waiting for twenty minutes already!" said Usagi Oshiro, calling up the marble staircase to her older brother.

Her voice echoed through the massive mansion, which was seemingly vacant save for Usagi, Terou, and a handful of trusted maids. The two were students at Ouran Academy, the most prestigious school in the area, Usagi being a first year and Terou being a third year. Of course, such a reputation did not come cheap, but money was far from a problem for their parents — their father was a CEO of the most popular electronic company in all of Japan, and their mother was a partner at the biggest law firm in the country. Due to the fact that they were both very important people, their parents tended to be away regularly for extended periods of time, so Usagi and Terou were used to it being just the two of them.

"Terou — come on!"

"I'm coming! Jeez. . . ."

Finally, after several attempts to get his attention, Terou emerged from upstairs, sauntering his way towards his sister. He looked impeccable as always, his long dark, russet locks falling to his shoulders, and his dark, warm eyes sparkling brightly. His school uniform fit him perfectly, the blue blazer and black slacks fit like a glove, as if tailored especially for him (they were, of course). Usagi rolled her eyes at him and turned on her heel, the skirt of her pale yellow dress twirling as she did so.

"Would it kill you to move a little faster? I wouldn't bother calling Soma if he's going to just have to wait around twenty minutes," said Usagi as they headed towards the front doors, which the maids eagerly opened for them.

"Usagi, I hate to break it to you, but Soma's our driver; he's _paid_ to wait around for us," Terou said with a shrug. "And I can try to hurry, but you know I have to look my best. My clients —"

"Your clients expect nothing short of exemplary, I know," Usagi muttered.

Terou joined a club last year. It was called the Host Club, and he joined it at the end of his first year at Ouran Academy, and he was now going into his second year of being a host. Usagi wasn't much of a fan — the Host Club had taken her brother, who was once her fun-loving best friend, and turned him into a womanizing pretty boy who spent all his time with six other womanizing pretty boys. Though, since the beginning of the school year, it seemed as though another boy had fallen victim to the Host Club's charm — a boy by the name of Haruhi Fujioka, who was in the same class as Usagi.

The two reached the limo, which sat running in their driveway, and climbed in to the back. After they situated themselves and buckled up, the limo began rolling forward.

"Good morning, Lady Usagi and Sir Terou," said Soma, an older gentleman who had been their driver ever since Usagi could remember. "I see we're having yet another slow morning, hm, Sir Terou?"

Terou smiled softly. "Well, Soma, the Host Club is preparing for the party tomorrow evening, so we've been making sure all our clients attend, which means a little extra effort to look my best."

"You spend more time getting ready than I do," Usagi said, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Well, you look lovely as always, Lady Usagi," said Soma from the front, and Terou snorted with laughter.

"Oh, and what's so funny?" Usagi muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing is funny, per say, but I think it's amusing that he chose the word lovely to describe you," Terou said simply. "The women who come to the Host Club — now, they're lovely. If you put half as much effort into getting ready as I did, then maybe —"

The limo stopped abruptly, causing Usagi and Terou to lurch forward. Soma turned around and stared at Terou through the open window that would normally separate the driver from the two siblings.

"Soma, did you slam on the brakes?" snapped Terou, rubbing his chest where the seat belt had tightened to prevent him from falling out of his seat. "We're not even out of the driveway, there's no reason to drive so recklessly —"

"And there's no reason for you to speak to Lady Usagi like that," Soma said sternly. Terou flinched under the driver's harsh tone. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to speak to a lady in such a way, especially a lady such as your sister. She deservers more respect than that."

Terou rolled his eyes. "Oh, she knows I was only kidding."

"Kidding or not, you can't talk to your sister that way," Terou said sharply. "You talk quite a bit about that Host Club of yours, don't they teach you how to treat women?"

"Yes, women, but not Usagi. It's different, she's my sister."

"It doesn't matter if she's your sister. Treat her how you would want any boy to treat her," Terou scolded. "I'll have to speak to your etiquette teacher, Miss Aina. Maybe she could refresh your manners."

Terou paled at the name — Miss Aina was an older woman who had helped care for them since they were both infants. She served as both the head maid and their etiquette teacher. She was a very kind and caring woman, but she was also very strict, and whenever one of the siblings showed even the slightest bit of disrespect (normally Terou), they'd have to spend two weeks having after school etiquette lessons that would go long into the night. Terou and Miss Aina never saw eye to eye, so she was always a bit more strict with him and tended to be a bit harsher in their lessons.

"No, no, there's no need to speak to Miss Aina," Terou said quickly. "I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't apologize to me," Soma said stiffly, "apologize to Lady Usagi."

Terou sighed and looked to his younger sister, who sat there silently in her seat, looking down at her lap, her luxurious waves of glossy chestnut locks hiding her tear brimmed eyes — the old Terou would have never said anything like that, jokingly or not. That stupid Host Club. . . .

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Terou said. "I didn't mean it."

Usagi clenched her fists and blinked back the tears before lifting her head and narrowing her eye at her brother. "Y'know, maybe you do need to spend all that time getting ready in the bathroom — lord knows your clients wouldn't want to see what you looked like without make up on, and your hair in the morning? What a _travesty_! And don't even get me started on your morning breath!"

Terou's eyes widened. "Why you little —"

"Oh brother," Soma sighed to himself, rolling up the window to help mute the arguing from the backseat before he started the drive to Ouran Academy.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the school, which was swarming with young men and women alike, all dressed in the same uniform as Usagi and Terou. Once they slowed to a stop, Terou happily got out of the car and was instantly flocked by girls, all cooing compliments and praises.

"Oh, Terou, you look spectacular today!"

"Your hair is so soft!"

"Is that a new cologne?"

"Wow, your skin is just glowing today!"

Terou smiled at his fans, gently pulling away from them. "Ladies, as always, it's wonderful to see you. May I walk you all to class?"

_"Oh, Terou!"_

As Terou and his posse walked off towards the main building on the academy, Usagi sank in her seat, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay, Lady Usagi?" said Soma. "Do you need assistance getting out of the car?"

"No, no," Usagi sighed. "I'm fine, but. . . . Soma, do you think I could go home instead of having to go to school today? I don't think I can stand another day watching and listening to girls gawk over my brother."

Soma smiled softly. "I'm afraid Miss Aina wouldn't approve of you missing school."

Usagi nodded — she knew the answer to her question before she even asked. With another soft sigh, she picked her bag up off the floor of the car and headed towards the open door, but Soma spoke before she left.

"However, if you still don't feel up to school by the time lunch rolls around, I suppose I could come get you. I'll simply tell the office you have a doctors appointment," Soma said.

Usagi paused and smiled softly at Soma. "I'll let you know."

"Very well then. Now, hurry off to class, you don't want to be late."

Usagi grinned, thankful for Soma, and left the car, headed towards the building in much higher spirits than before. She made her way through the hallways, politely greeting people as she went, but for the most part keeping to herself. She made her way to her classroom and sat down in her seat, which, much to her displeasure, was right next to one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru — he and his brother, Hikaru, were members of the Host Club. And, even more unfortunate, the twins were already there, along with Haruhi, the three chatting happily amongst themselves.

However, as Usagi sat down, something weird happened — the twins, who had never so much as spoken to Usagi, despite being in the same class as her since middle school, looked at her as she sat down, watching her intently. She tried her best to pay them no attention, but as she placed her notebook on her desk, she found the desk was suddenly occupied by both twins leaning on either side of it, staring directly at her.

"Excuse me," Usagi said, jumping slightly. "But what are you doing?"

"You're Usagi Oshiro, right?" said one of the twins.

"Terou's little sister?" the other said.

"Erm, yes," she said slowly.

_"Hm," _one twin hummed. "You're very pretty — don't you agree, Hikaru?"

"Mhmm, I think you're right, Kaoru," said Hikaru with a smile before looking back to Usagi. "So, Usagi, how come we haven't seen you much?"

"You _do_ know your brother is part of the host club, right?" added Kaoru. "How come we've never seen you there?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Please, as if I would ever come there," she scoffed. "Sitting around with a bunch of other girls fawning over some womanizing, sleazy boys? No thanks, I have better things to do."

_"Womanizing?" _said Hikaru.

_"Sleazy?_" Kaoru added.

"What makes you say that?" the two said in unison.

Usagi shook her head, remembering one of the many etiquette lessons she had with Miss Aina.

_"Remember, Miss Usagi, if you have nothing nice to say, it's best to say nothing at all."_

Usagi swallowed her words and forced a smile. "It's nothing, just my opinion."

"But we'd love to hear it," said Hikaru.

"We'll always listen," said Kaoru, giving Usagi a side glance and a soft smile — was he trying to actually charm her right now?

"Trust me, you don't want me to say it," Usagi said. "You won't like what you hear."

"Oh come on," said Kaoru.

"You can tell us!" chimed Hikaru.

Usagi's jaw clenched ever so slightly and her smiled faltered. "Fine, if you really want to know — you're in a club where you sit around, doting on girls all day, complimenting them, getting very close, but never making a commitment to any of them. It sounds like a socially acceptable way to be an asshole."

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned devilishly.

"Oh, _feisty_," smirked Kaoru.

"I like you," Hikaru said with a wink.

"Alright, you two, cut it out; leave her alone."

The twins and Usagi both turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Haruhi standing next to her desk, looking at the twins expectantly.

"Awe, Haruhi, don't ruin all the fun," the twins whined.

"I said cut it out," Haruhi said a bit more sternly.

The twins sighed and slid off Usagi's desk, crossing their arms over their chest. "Fine, fine, fine. . . ."

Usagi forced a smile towards Haruhi. "Erm, thanks. . . ."

He smiled softly. "Sorry about them. They can be a bit much sometimes."

"I noticed," she said quietly, turning her attention towards the front of the classroom.

"So, Usagi," said Kaoru suddenly. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"It'll be a lot of fun." Hikaru said. "And maybe your opinion of the club will change."

"I doubt that," Usagi said stiffly. "I'm not going to waste my time with a party like that."

"Oh come on, please?" the twins said. "If you come tomorrow night, we'll never bother you again. We promise."

"No," Usagi said sternly.

"I guess we'll just continue to bother you then," said Kaoru.

"And you'll never get rid of us," Hikaru added.

"We can come over to your house," Kaoru said.

"Since we're friends with Terou."

"I hope you get used to us, Usagi."

"Otherwise, this could get annoying."

"Oh, what if we —"

"Oh my god," Usagi groaned. "Fine! I'll come! Why do you even care if I'm there anyway?"

"Oh, no reason," hummed the twins in unison.

"Just wanted to see how long it would take us to annoy you into going," said Kaoru.

"Terou wanted us to convince you to come," said Hikaru.

"He's worried you don't have any friends —"

"— and he thinks this party may help."

Usagi sat there, obviously annoyed — Terou put them up to this? Of course he did. He never respected her privacy. He knew how much she disliked the Host Club and everything it stood for, and how much she didn't want to go to this stupid party. She would have never agreed if Terou had bugged her (which he had), but Hikaru and Kaoru. . . . Something about the two of them really bugged her, even more than Terou.

"Why are you having this stupid party anyway?" said Usagi bitterly. "Just another excuse to waste girl's time, eh?"

"It's not wasting their time if we make them happy," said Hikaru.

"It's our responsibility," said Kaoru.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Right, because you truly care about making girls happy."

"Come on, guys, leave her alone," sighed Haruhi. "Just sit down."

"Haruhi, you ruin all the fun," the twins huffed before finally sitting down.

Haruhi, who sat on the opposite side of Usagi, took his seat. Usagi watched him for a moment, curious — he was different than the other members of the Host Club she personally knew (which consisted of only her brothers and the twins). He seemed more sincere in his actions. As he got himself seated in his desk, Haruhi noticed Usagi's watchful eye, and he turned towards her, smiling softly.

Usagi blushed when their eyes met, and she turned away, slightly flustered as she looked down at her desk. "Erm — thanks for the help, Haruhi."

"It's no problem, Usagi. I know the twins can be a bit unruly," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Hey, we heard that," said the twins in unison from either side of Haruhi and Usagi.

Usagi smiled, giggling quietly as she looked at her desk. Haruhi rolled his eyes at the twins.

"So, you're Terou's little sister, hm?" Haruhi said. Usagi nodded and Haruhi nodded. "Well, it's nice to finally talk to you — I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner, especially since we sit next to each other. But Terou talks about you, and he said you tend to keep to yourself. I didn't want to bother you too much."

Usagi paused and lifted her head ever so slightly. She turned towards Haruhi, trying to mask her surprise.

"Terou . . . talks about me?" she said quietly.

Haruhi nodded thoughtfully, not picking up on Usagi's surprise. "Well, yeah, of course he does. I mean, you're his little sister after all."

"Er — yeah, I just. . . . I didn't think he'd talk about me, I guess," Usagi muttered.

"Well, he does, and he'll be really happy you're coming tomorrow night," said Haruhi. "It'll be a lot of fun, too. There's going to be dancing, and I'm sure some really good food — I know the rest of the Host Club is going to love meeting you."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know if I can handle meeting all of them. . . ."

"Don't worry — they may be a bit much at first, but they're really a lot of fun," Haruhi reassured her. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than you think."

Usagi shook her head. "Oh, I don't know about that. . . ."

"Well, if it helps at all, I'll be there so I can try to keep them at bay," Haruhi said with a laugh.

"M-maybe," said Usagi with a small laugh.

Then, before they could say anything else, their teacher came in and began the lesson, and all of them fell silent, turning their attention to their teacher. However, throughout the entire lesson, Usagi couldn't help but allow herself to be distracted — why did it bother Terou that she didn't want to come to the ball so much so that he recruited two of the most bothersome students in the school to annoy her into coming?

_Terou's never respected my privacy,_ Usagi thought to herself, rolling her eyes. _He just wants more women to come to this stupid dance; after all, he said this morning how important it was to get as many people to attend this dance. . . ._

Despite the bitterness she felt, Usagi felt her emotions soften slightly as she thought about what Haruhi had said. Terou talked about her, and apparently, it wasn't all bad. . . .

What else did he say about her?

* * *

Class ended soon enough, and Usagi quickly gathered her things, tucking her pencil and notebook away in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stood from her desk, ready to head on to go to her next class, with a brief stop at her locker to exchange her books as she went. So she went about her normal route, the day seemingly plain, but for some reason, this trip to her locker felt off. Like she was being followed. . . .

"So where are you headed?" said a sudden voice from her left.

"Yeah, our next class isn't even in this direction?" said a voice from her right.

Startled, Usagi let out a small yelp, and quickly turned to see the Hitachiin twins were following closely behind her.

"What are you two doing?" Usagi snapped. "You scared me!"

"We thought we would all head to class together," said the twins in unison.

Usagi stared at them, blinking slowly. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, we're best friends with Terou," said one twin.

"And you're his little sister," said the other.

"So by default, we're best friends with you," they said in unison.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable. . . . You _do_ realize that's not how that works, right?"

"Ah, that's what you say," said one twin.

"But we're pretty convincing," the other chimed in.

She stared between the twins for a moment in disbelief — were they really so delusional that they thought they could just magically become best friends with her? Usagi then quickly reminded herself that they had successfully annoyed her into going to their stupid dance, so they could probably annoy her into agreeing to be friends with them.

However, like a knight in shining armor, Haruhi appeared behind the twins, seizing each of them by the collar of their coats and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, cut it out," Haruhi said.

Both twins crossed their arms in front of their chest, pretending to pout.

"Oh great, here's Haruhi, ruining all of our fun," said one.

"Well, that's what Haruhi is best at," said the other.

Usagi looked from the twins to Haruhi, smiling softly.

"Thanks again," Usagi said, blushing some.

"I told you they can be unruly," said Haruhi as he released the collars of their coats.

"Unruly?" said the twins in unison, adjusting their coats.

"I can't believe you would say something like that, Haruhi," said one twin.

"Me either," said the other. "The only unruly one between the two of us is Hikaru."

"Excuse me?" said Hiraku incredulously. "_I'm_ the unruly one?"

"Well it's obviously not me," said Kaoru. "Whenever Terou asked us to convince Usagi into coming to the ball, you were the one who suggested we simply annoy her into coming. You're also the one who wanted to walk with her to class."

"That doesn't make me unruly," said Hikaru with a frown, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Excuse me for wanting to have a little fun."

As Kaoru opened his mouth to retaliate, Usagi quickly interjected, knowing that this argument could carry on for quite a while if she didn't step in, and she didn't feel like being late to class.

"Boys, boys," Usagi said quickly. "Look, I appreciate the effort you three are putting in to be friends, but I can assure you that I'm fine. You did exactly what Terou wanted you to do — I'm coming to your dance. You don't have to keep following me around, trying to be my friend; I'm sure Terou put you up to this too."

Haruhi stared at Usagi for a moment, looking a bit surprised. Even the Hitachiin twins paused, both of them raising a curious eyebrow at Usagi.

The brunette sighed softly, tucking a few stray strands hair behind her ear and forced a small smile.

"I really need to go to my locker; you all should head to class," said Usagi. "I'll see you around."

And with that, Usagi turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi behind. Haruhi frowned some as Usagi went and turned to the twins.

"She. . . . She thinks Terou put us up to this?" Haruhi said.

Hikaru shrugged and Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why she thinks Terou would do something like that," Kaoru muttered.

Then, the warning bell rang over head, signaling that students had three minutes to get to class, and the twins exchanged glances before shrugged, and turning in the opposite direction Usagi went.

"We better get to class," said Hikaru.

"Mm," Kaoru hummed in agreement.

So, the two of them began to walk off, and Haruhi turned to follow after them, but for a moment, she paused, glancing over her shoulder, just in time to catch a glimpse of Usagi turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

_Why would she think Terou put us up to this? _Haruhi thought to herself. _I thought it was genuine. . . ._

"Haruhi, come on!" called Kaoru.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late, do you?" said Hikaru.

"R-right!" Haruhi called back, looking towards the twins. "Coming!"

And with that, Haruhi quickly caught up with the twins, but she couldn't help but think about Usagi. . . .

* * *

That day, on the way to lunch, Usagi stopped by her locker, exchanging a few books in her bag for the ones in her locker, getting ready for the last half of her day. She was just about to close her locker and head to the cafeteria to meet her friends when she felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag. Usagi paused and opened her bag, curious to see who would be texting her in the middle of the day. She smiled softly when she saw it was from Soma.

_I have your doctor's appointment set up, Miss Usagi. Shall I come get you?_

Usagi thought for a second — she wouldn't be missing any terribly important classes, and she would get to catch her favorite soap opera if she went home. Perhaps if she feigned sickness, she could even get out of the Host Club's party the next evening. . . .

Quickly, Usagi typed her response.

_Please and thank you!_

However, before she pressed the 'send' button, Usagi closed her locker, and was startled to see none other than Haruhi Fujioka standing there.

"Haruhi!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise, placing a hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," said Haruhi with a sheepish chuckle.

"No, no, it's . . . fine," Usagi said, smiling lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since it was lunch time, I'd see if you'd want to eat together," Haruhi said, motioning to the box lunch he carried.

"You want to eat lunch together?" said Usagi slowly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Haruhi smiled sweetly and nodded. "Well, yeah! Full disclosure though, the twins will probably be there, so if you'd rather not, I understand."

Usagi paused — why was Haruhi inviting her to lunch? Was this just another one of Terou's outrageous requests?

"Look, Haruhi," Usagi said softly. "You don't have to be nice to me just because my brother —"

"Terou didn't ask me to do this," said Haruhi with a smile. "I just think you're really nice, and I'd like to get to know you."

Usagi stood there for a moment, not sure if she really believed Haruhi or not. She supposed it was possible Haruhi was being sincere — he did seem different than the other boys in the Host Club, and he went out of his way to invite her to lunch. Maybe. . . .

Her phone suddenly vibrated again, and Usagi looked down and saw it was another text from Soma.

_Well, Miss Usagi?_

Usagi looked at her phone for a moment, then back to Haruhi, who was still smiling ever so slightly at her. Perhaps lunch wouldn't be so bad, even if the twins were there. . . .

Quickly, Usagi looked back to her phone, deleting the text she had already written, and she typed up a new response.

_Not today, Soma. Thank you though._

Pressing send, Usagi closed her phone and tucked it back into her bag, smiling softly at Haruhi, giving a slight nod.

"I'd like that," Usagi said with a smile. "Besides, how much damage can the twins do during the span of lunch?"

"Don't say that," Haruhi said with a laugh as he and Usagi headed towards the cafeteria. "They're more devious than you think."

And with that, Usagi and Haruhi headed off to the cafeteria, where the Hitachiin twins had already reserved them a table. All eyes were on Usagi and Haruhi as they entered the cafeteria — Usagi had never spent time with anyone other than her two friends Eri and Botan, but now she was walking through the cafeteria with Haruhi Fujioka, the newest member of the renown Host Club?

Usagi went through the lunch line to get her food, and Haruhi joined her during the process, the two of them chatting as they went, and, much to Usagi's surprise, she was actually enjoying herself.

"Ah, Usagi!" said one of the twins as she and Haruhi joined the twins at the table. Usagi and Haruhi sat beside one another, both their seats across the table from the twins.

"You actually joined us!" said the other. "I must say, we're surprised."

"Well, Haruhi said that Terou didn't actually put you all up to this," said Usagi softly, a sheepish blush on her cheeks.

"Of course he didn't," said one twin. "Terou may be our friend, but we wouldn't pretend to be someone's friend just because he asked."

"Yeah, we have to actually like someone to want to be friends with them," said the other.

"Right," Usagi said, feeling a twinge of guilt. "I'm. . . . I'm sorry I accused you guys of just trying to be friendly because Terou asked."

"It's alright, Usagi," said Haruhi gently. "Don't worry about it."

Usagi smiled softly and their lunch commenced, the four of them talking about a variety of different topics, ranging from Usagi's dislike of pickles, to the debate of whether or not their math teacher wore a toupee or not. The four of them were nearly in hysterics, laughing at the idea of their teacher losing his hair piece in the middle of a lesson while bending over to pick up a piece of chalk when the bell overhead rang, ended their lunch period, and Usagi was surprised to find herself genuinely sadden that her lunch with Haruhi and the twins was over.

"Well, we only have a few more classes left," said one twin as they all gathered their trash.

"And then it's off to the Host Club, right, Hikaru?" said Kaoru to his brother.

Usagi frowned softly — for a short while, she had actually forgotten that Haruhi and the twins were in the Host Club. During their lunch, they didn't seem like the pompous assholes they usually portrayed themselves as. . . .

"Why the long face, Usagi?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, is something bothering you?" said Kaoru curiously.

"Hm?" Usagi blinked, looking at the twins. "O-oh, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," said Kaoru.

"It definitely seems like you're distracted," Hikaru said.

"I'm fine," Usagi repeated. "I just really enjoyed our lunch, that's all."

"Oh, I see," said Hikaru, a devilish grin suddenly appearing on his face. "Did you hear that, Kaoru?"

"I did, Hikaru," Kaoru said with an equally devious smile. "It seems as though we're starting to grow on her, hm?"

"W-what?" Usagi said, her eyes widening. "I never said that! I just said that lunch with you guys wasn't that bad."

"Oh really?" said Kaoru.

"Sounds to me like you're beginning to actually like us," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"As if," Usagi said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from the twins as a pink blush settled on her cheeks. "I still think the Host Club is composed of good looking boys who are too full of themselves for their own good."

"Oh," cooed Hikaru.

"So you think we're good looking?" Kaoru said with a devilish smile and a dangerous glint in his eye.

Usagi's face burned as it turned a deep shade of scarlet, and her eyes widened and she looked to the twins and Haruhi, shaking her head.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" Usagi said. "I-I mean —"

"Haruhi, Kaoru, cut it out," Haruhi sighed, shaking his head. "You guys can be so annoying sometimes."

"But look how fun it is!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, Usa-chan is all flustered now," Hikaru said, reaching out and pinching Usagi's cheek.

"She looks so cute when she's embarrassed," said Kaoru, pinching the other chin.

Usagi's face turned even darker, if that was possible, and she quickly swatted the twin's hands way from her face, clenching her jaw.

"Will you two cut it out?" snapped Usagi. The twins snickered softly, and Usagi rolled her eyes, her face slowly returning back to its normal color. "This is what I mean — the Host Club is nothing but assholes."

"We're not assholes," said Kaoru suddenly.

"Yeah, I mean, have you ever been in the Host Club?" Hikaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Er — well, no," said Usagi slowly.

"Then how could you possibly know whether or not we're assholes?" said the twins in unison.

"Sounds like an assumption to me," said Kaoru pointedly.

"And you know what they say when you assume things," added Hikaru.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Usagi said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Wait, have you really never been to the Host Club before, Usagi?" said Haruhi curiously.

Usagi paused and looked at Haruhi before shaking her head. "I've really never been; it just never really appealed to me."

Haruhi was quiet for a moment, and then he smiled. "Well, why don't you come today, after school, hm?"

"What?" Usagi said, her eyes wide.

"Well, you said you were nervous about meeting all of them tomorrow night, right?" said Haruhi. "If you meet them today, without so many people around, it may be easier."

Usagi blushed slightly. "I-I don't know, Haruhi. I-I mean, I don't want to interrupt your meeting or anything, a-and I don't really want to be a client or something —"

"We're not having clients today," said Haruhi with a smile. "We're getting ready for the ball tomorrow, and I'm taking dance lessons, so there's not much going on; it'll be the perfect time for you to meet everyone!"

"I-I don't know about that," Usagi said doubtfully, frowning some.

"Oh, please, Usagi?" said the twins in unison. "It'll be so great! We'll be there!"

"Yeah, I know that," Usagi muttered, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, we're trying to _convince_ her to come," Haruhi sighed. "You're not helping."

"Right. . . ," muttered Kaoru, frowning.

"Okay, then we _won't_ be there," said Hikaru with a thumbs up.

Haruhi pressed his hand to his forehead, letting out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Still not helping," he muttered.

Watching the three boys together, Usagi couldn't suppress her smile, and she giggled softly, drawing the attention of all three of them to her.

"Fine, fine, I'll come," said Usagi, surprising all of them. "But this is a one time thing — after tomorrow night, I'm not going to be in the same room with all eight of you again. I can barely handle the twins."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled triumphantly, and Haruhi looked at Usagi with a gentle smile that made her cheeks flush.

"I'm glad you'll stop by," said Haruhi. However, his smile faded, and a troubled expression crossed his face. "But. . . . If you think the twins are bad. . . . I can't imagine what you'll think of Tamaki. . . ."

"Tamaki?" echoed Usagi curiously. "He's the one who founded the Host Club, right? How bad could he really be?"

* * *

Later that day, after school had let out for the day, Usagi stood in front of Music Room Three, which, as far as she knew, hadn't been used for anything except for the Host Club's various activities for quite some time. She took a moment to prepare herself for whatever waited for her behind the doors to the music room; she had never met the entire Host Club before. They would come to their house every once in a while, but their house was so big, it was easy to avoid them if she wanted. Now she was about to willingly walk into the lion's den, and meet the group of young men who had taken Terou and turned him into a womanizing sleazebag. . . .

"I can do this," Usagi muttered to herself. "I can do this. . . . They're just boys after all."

With that final pep talk to herself, Usagi pushed open the door, unaware of just how unprepared she was to meet the rest of the Host Club.


	2. Meeting the Host Club!

_"Welcome!"_

Instantly, Usagi was greeted by eight boys, all of whom she recognized; of course there was her brother, Terou Oshiro, Haruhi Fujioka, and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Then there were the other four infamous members of the Ouran Host Club: Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. All eight boys were gathered around a table covered in papers, but it was apparent that none of them had been expecting any guests — just as Haruhi and the twins had said, there were no other girls in the music room. They really must not have been taking guests today in preparation for the party.

There were several reactions amongst the group once the boys all laid eyes on Usagi; Haruhi and the twins smiled broadly, happy to see Usagi had actually kept her word and came to the Host Club after school. Then there was Tamaki Suoh, who smiled warmly, though Usagi could tell that he didn't recognize her. Beside him stood Kyoya Ootori, who held Usagi's gaze for a brief moment before smirking softly to himself and adjusting his glasses. Next was Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka — Mitsukuni smiled broadly, his eyes shining brightly as he clutched a stuffed animal rabbit in his arms, while Takashi stood there, his face unreadable. Then, last but not least, was her brother, Terou Oshiro, whose eyes widened and mouth hung open slightly.

"Erm, h-hello," said Usagi slowly, avoiding her brother's piercing gaze.

"Well, hello, princess," said Tamaki, instantly crossing the room.

He took Usagi's hand in his and bent over, pressing his lips against her hand, and Usagi couldn't help but blush, slowly withdrawing her hand with a nervous chuckle. Tamaki smiled softly, though admittedly, he was a bit curious why she pulled away. He straightened up, still smiling at Usagi.

"This must be your first time here," said Tamaki, reaching out towards Usagi and tucking a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his. "I know I could never forget a face as beautiful as yours."

"Oh, I-I, um, w-well, I, erm —" Usagi stuttered over her words, her mind racing.

So, _this_ is what they did at the Host Club? It seemed like Usagi's guesses were right on the money, but she had to admit, their tactics were effective; her heart was pounding, and her mind was racing a mile a minute, making it near impossible to form a full sentence in her mind.

"What seems to be the matter, princess?" Tamaki purred, smiling softly, obviously slightly amused — he had Usagi right where he wanted her. "Have I taken your breath away?"

Behind Tamaki, Usagi caught a glimpse of her brother, who was standing there with his fists and jaw clenched tightly, his face beginning to turn red, a sure sign that he was getting angry and apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed this either.

"Um, boss," said the Hitachiin twins, eyeing Terou nervously and taking a few steps backwards, putting some distance between themselves and Terou. "You _may_ want to think about what you're doing."

"Will you two quiet down?" said Tamaki, not taking his eyes off Usagi. "Can't you see I'm busy introducing myself to our beautiful guest?"

The twins glanced at each other with unsure expressions. "Yeah, but, boss —"

"I'd listen to them, Tama-chan," said Mitsukuni nervously as Takashi picked him up and took several steps backwards, joining the twins, the four of them at a safe distance away from Terou.

However, Tamaki ignored them, and he suddenly took Usagi by her hand and pulled her close, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"My name is Tamaki," he said with a smile. "Tell me, princess; what beautiful name do you go by?"

Usagi was so flustered by Tamaki's closeness — as much as she despised the Host Club, there was no denying that every boy who was a part of the club was extremely good looking, and Tamaki was no exception.

She could barely remember to breathe, much less her name, but somehow, as she stared into his violet eyes, she managed to speak.

"My name . . . is Usagi Oshiro," she said breathlessly.

Immediately, Tamaki's face fell, and his eyes widened, his face going the slightest bit pale.

"Did you say . . . Oshiro?" he said softly.

Usagi nodded and Tamaki froze, and she could see that he was obviously very nervous about something. Could he sense the seething anger coming fro Terou as he stared the two of them down through narrowed eyes?

"So, you're Usagi Oshiro?" Tamaki said slowly. "As in you're —"

_"As in she's my little sister, you perv!"_

Terou, who had finally had enough, shouted. He then ran forward and seized Tamaki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of Usagi, throwing him to the ground. Tamaki let out a shout as Terou turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes at the Host Club King.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Terou shouted. _"That's my little sister!"_

"Terou-senpai, I-I had no idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, waving his hands in front of himself in surrender. "Please, you've got to believe me!"

"So? Do you go around acting like that towards every woman you meet?" said Terou incredulously.

"To be fair, we all do," said the Hitachiin twins simultaneously. However, with a fierce glare from Terou, they both quickly fell silent, hiding themselves behind Haruhi for protection.

Usagi, who quickly composed herself, rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, come on, Terou, it's not like he did anything _wrong_," said Usagi. "Besides, since when do you care whether or not a boy pays attention to me."

Terou quickly wheeled around towards Usagi, narrowing his eyes at her. "I care because Tamaki is the last boy you need to be associating yourself with —"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki said plaintively, but neither sibling paid him any attention.

"_You_ associate with him," Usagi said pointedly. "In fact, you associate yourself with a _whole group _of boys just like him —"

"We're nothing like the boss," said the twins with a frown.

"Yes, you should give us a bit more credit than that," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses some

"Wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tamaki whined, but once again, no one paid him any attention.

"Why does it matter who I spend my time with?" Terou snapped. "What I do in my free time is none of your concern. Besides, why in the world are you even here? You've never once visited the Host Club before!"

"What I do in my free time is none of your concern," Usagi said mockingly. Terou rolled his eyes and Usagi continued. "But, if you really must know, Haruhi invited me."

Terou paused, and he looked at Usagi doubtfully, as if he didn't believe her. "Haruhi wouldn't invite you, you two never even speak to each other —"

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but it was then that Haruhi spoke up.

"She's right, Terou-senpai," said Haruhi. Terou looked very surprised, and everyone looked towards Haruhi, who continued speaking. "Usagi had lunch with Hikaru, Kaoru, and me, and afterwards, I invited her to come to the Host Club today after school; she agreed to come to the party tomorrow, but she said she was nervous about meeting everyone there, so I thought it may not be as intimidating to meet all of us if there weren't dozens of girls all around."

Terou's eyes widened, and he slowly turned to look at Usagi, who stood in the same spot, shifting awkwardly.

"You. . . . You're going to come to the party tomorrow?" Terou said curiously to his little sister.

Usagi and Terou held each other's gaze for a moment, but after a few seconds, Usagi could feel a small blush creeping across her face, and she quickly looked away from her brother, shifting slightly in her spot.

"Well, y-yeah," she huffed, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother crack a sly, shit-head grin, and Usagi quickly turned back towards her brother, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't get any stupid ideas in your head," Usagi said quickly. "I'm only covering because you convinced the twins into annoying me into coming!"

"We may be annoying," said one twin.

"But we get results," said the other pointedly.

Usagi rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, and Terou smiled softly.

"So, you're coming to the party, hm?" said Terou curiously.

"Well, well, well, I must say, none of us expected you to come, Miss Oshiro," said Kyoya. "I'm glad to see you'll be joining us tomorrow evening."

"Wow, Terou-chan, so this is your little sister?" said Mitsukuni with wide eyes, walking towards Usagi, Terou, and Tamaki, who was still sitting on the floor, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his arms, an obvious pout on his face.

"Hm? O-oh, yeah," Terou said, obviously caught of guard.

"She's so pretty!" Mitsukuni exclaimed. He then looked towards Usagi and smiled so largely his eyes were closed. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka!"

He motioned to the tall boy who stood beside him, and Usagi smiled softly at both boys.

"It's nice to meet both of you," said Usagi, giving a short bow. "I'm Usagi Oshiro."

"Usagi, huh?" echoed Mitsukuni. He then held out the stuffed rabbit he held in his arms and said, "This here is Usa-chan! So what if I call you Usa-chan, and you call me Honey?"

"Honey?" Usagi said curiously — they had just met, but Honey was acting as if they had known each other for years.

Honey smiled and nodded happily. "And you can call Takashi Mori! Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Yeah," was all Takashi said.

"So, you're Usagi Oshiro, hm?" said Kyoya, joining Usagi, Terou, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori.

Kyoya smiled softly, looking Usagi over, examining her closely, and she blushed softly under his gaze. However, Terou noticed this silent exchange of glances and he took a small sidestep, placing himself in between Usagi and Kyoya, blocking Kyoya's view of Terou's little sister. Kyoya seemed unfazed though, and he casually straightened up, adjusting his glasses some, and he looked at Usagi over the top of Terou's shoulder.

"Well, I must say, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Terou-senpai has spoken of you several times, but we've never actually met; even when we've visited Terou-senpai at your home, our paths have never crossed," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, well, I-I've been busy," Usagi said delicately.

"No she hasn't," said one twin suddenly.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like us," the other said simply.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, hush," Haruhi said, trying to quiet the twins.

However, the damage was done, and the twins said what they wanted to say. All the Host Club members stared at Usagi with curious eyes, and Tamaki finally stopped his pouting and stood to his feet, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You don't like us?" said Tamaki, a questioning expression on his face.

"I-I never said that," Usagi said quickly.

"I guess she's right," said the twins thoughtfully in unison.

"She just said we were all assholes," said one of them simply.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said harshly.

"He's not wrong, Haruhi," said Kaoru with a shrug. "You were there."

Silence.

That's all that followed Kaoru's words. No one knew what to say after that. What _could_ they say?

Usagi stood there, staring at her feet, her fists clenched. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't wrong — Usagi really didn't like the Host Club. Ever since her brother had joined that stupid club, the two of them never spent any time together. Her brother was never home, always going off on some trip with the Host Club, and if, by some miracle, he was home, he was either locked up in his room gazing at himself in the mirror, or he had the Host Club with him. The Host Club had taken her brother from her. They had taken her best friend. They had taken him and turned him into some pompous asshole who was too concerned with his own good looks to worry about anything or anyone else. Even people who thought they actually meant something to him. . . .

"Usa-chan?"

Usagi suddenly looked up and found Honey staring at her, his large eyes wide and tear brimmed as he held his stuffed bunny close to his chest.

"Is what Hikaru and Kaoru-chan say true?" Honey said softly, his voice wavering. "Is that what you really think of us?"

"I. . . I-I don't know," Usagi said quietly, taking a small step backwards. Now her own eyes were welling up some, and Usagi took another step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't think I should have come here," Usagi whispered. "I'll. . . . I'll be leaving now."

Then, quite suddenly, Usagi turned on her heel, running out of Music Room Three.

"Wait, Usagi!" Terou called out, reaching out in a feeble attempt to stop his sister.

However, his reaction time was a bit too slow, and within seconds, Usagi was gone, leaving the eight members of the Host Club standing there, all of them stunned. Terou stood there, his eyes wide as he stared at the doorway his little sister had just disappeared through. Slowly, his hand fell back to his side, but Terou remained standing there, a frown on his face. Usagi really hated the Host Club?

"Terou-senpai?" said a gentle voice from beside him.

Terou slowly turned his head and saw Haruhi standing next to him, looking up at him with a sympathetic gaze. When their eyes met, Haruhi could see how troubled Terou was.

"You care about Usa-chan a lot, don't you, Terou-senpai?" Haruhi said.

Terou raised an eyebrow, obviously confused that Haruhi would ask such a thing.

"Well of course I do," said Terou. "I mean, she's my little sister after all."

"Yeah, but does Usa-chan know how much you care about her?" said Haruhi.

That wasn't was Terou was expecting. He paused, frowning some, his brow furrowing.

"Er, well, I. . . ."

He trailed off, trying to think of a time where he showed Usagi how much he cared about her, but no recent example came to mind. The only thing that did come to mind was the conversation he and Usagi had had that morning, and the rude remark he made without thinking.

_"Nothing is funny, per say, but I think it's amusing that he chose the word lovely to describe you. The women who come to the Host Club — now, they're lovely. If you put half as much effort into getting ready as I did, then maybe —"_

Terou frowned, and he looked away from Haruhi and back towards the doorway that Usagi had left through. Maybe if he went after her. . . .

"You know, now that you mention it, Haruhi, it doesn't really seem like Usa-chan thinks Terou-senpai cares about her, does it?" said Kaoru curiously.

"Yeah, you're right," said Hikaru with a nod. "I mean, she was surprised when Haruhi told her Terou-senpai talks about her, and she thought Terou-senpai put us up to being friends with her."

Terou's eyes widened. "W-wait, she what? She thought I would do something like that?"

"Wow, it sounds like you and Usa-chan aren't really that close anymore, huh, Terou?" said Honey, looking at Terou with wide eyes.

Terou frowned some, furrowing his brow. The more he thought about it, he supposed Haruhi and the twins may have a point — he and Usagi didn't spend nearly as much time together; in fact, they didn't spend anytime together. But did it really bother her that much. . . ?

"I-I mean, I guess we don't really spend any time together anymore," he muttered thoughtfully. "I can't help it though — between the Host Club, baseball in the spring, and then rugby in the fall, I don't have a lot of time — you can't forget soccer, either."

"Well, even before the Host Club, you managed to balance all three sports and still make time for your sister, didn't you? I mean, the way you made it sound, you two used to be best friends, right?" said Kyoya curiously. "When did you two stop spending time together?"

Terou was silent for a moment, thinking back on all the time he and his sister used to spend together. It had been quite a while since the last time the two of them went and got lunch together, or even sat to watch a movie. Over a year, for sure, maybe even two. . . .

"Well, it's been a while," Terou admitted. "If I have to guess, I would say we haven't really spent any time together since. . . . Well, since I joined the Host Club."

The moment he said it, a cloud of realization settled amongst the Host Club, the seven other members looked at Terou with a knowing look.

"Well, that explains it," said Haruhi with a frown.

"That's why Usagi doesn't like the Host Club," Hikaru said.

"She thinks we stole her best friend," said Kaoru.

Terou looked at them all doubtfully, and shook his head. "No, no, no, you guys are wrong — Usagi wouldn't ever think something like that. I mean, come on, why would she think that you guys stole me?"

"They're right, Terou-senpai," said Kyoya simply. "It seems that your duties as a Host Club member have interfered with your duties as a brother."

"That's ridiculous!" said Terou, shaking his head. "I'm still a great brother to Usagi!"

"No, Kyoya-chan is right, Terou," said Honey softly. "I think you've gotten so caught up being a host, you forgot about Usa-chan."

Terou frowned, clenching his fists. "I-I didn't forget about Usagi, okay? I just. . . . I don't know, I didn't think she cared whether or not we spend time together anymore, okay? How was I supposed to know she was upset?"

"If you think about it, it's all pretty obvious, isn't it?" said Mori, speaking up for the first time.

"He's right," said Tamaki gently. "I mean, Usagi's always avoided us when we've come over, and she's never stepped foot inside the Host Club until today."

"And she's never tried to talk to Kaoru and me," said Hikaru.

"And we've been in the same class since pre-school," added Kaoru.

"I suppose her resentment towards us is justified," Kyoya observed. "I mean, after all, it probably does seem like we've stolen you from her."

Terou's jaw tightened, and he clenched his fists so tightly, his well-trimmed nails managed to dig into the palm of his hand, breaking the skin. Did Usagi really think that he had forgotten her? Terou wanted to say that such a thing was impossible, but the more he thought about it, really thought about it, he realized that his friends had a point.

He hadn't been very present lately, and the two of them really never spent any time together. When Terou had first joined the Host Club, Usagi tried to spend some time together, but Terou always told her he was busy. One day though, he finally agreed to go to the beach with Usagi. He promised to meet her there after a meeting with the Host Club. However, the meeting ran over, and by the time Terou got out, he had completely forgotten his plans with his sister. And then, Miss Aina got that phone call. . . .

Tear quickly shook his head, and he looked at his friends.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" he snapped. "What can I do?"

"Well, we'll have to work on our strategy," said Tamaki.

"Strategy?" echoed Terou. "What do you mean?"

Tamaki smiled softly. "Remember! It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make ever girl happy, regardless of whether or not they're our customers!"

"But I thought we were trying to help Kanako-chan?" said Honey sweetly.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"We will, don't worry," said Tamaki. "Mending Terou-senpai and Usa-chan's relationship won't be easy — this isn't a quick fix, men! We must all work together to help Terou-chan make Usa-chan happy, right!"

All eight members of the Host Club looked at one another, and Terou's heart swelled with pride as they all smiled and nodded, each of them agreeing to help.

"Right!" the twins, Haruhi and Honey said, while Kyoya and Mori stood there silently.

Terou stood there for a moment, smiling softly.

"You guys. . . . Thank you," said Terou quietly.

"It's not for you, dummy," said Hikaru quickly.

"Yeah, it's for Usa-chan," Kaoru said.

Terou rolled his eyes at the twins, and Haruhi placed a gentle hand on Terou's shoulder, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, senpai," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Usa-chan will come around."

Terou smiled softly, giving a slight nod. "Thank you, Haruhi. I. . . . I really hope so."

* * *

That evening, Usagi could be found locked inside her room, sitting on her bed, cocooned in several different blankets. Her television was on, playing reruns of her favorite soap opera in the back ground while she scrolled aimlessly through her laptop, hopping from website to website, no real destination in mind. She was just trying to distract herself from the train wreck that occurred after school while meeting the Host Club. The image of Honey staring up at her with tear brimmed eyes kept replaying in her mind — everything was going great until. . . .

"That damn Hikaru and Kaoru," Usagi groaned, flopping back on her bed and letting out an exasperated sigh.

There was then a sharp knock on her door, and Usagi slowly lifted her head, glancing at the door with a raised eyebrow — she had already told Miss Aina that she wouldn't be eating dinner tonight, so who would be bothering her? Curious, Usagi untangled herself from her sheets and got out of bed, straightening out her pajamas some as she walked to her door.

"Who is it?" she called through the closed door.

There was some hesitance from whoever stood on the other side of the door. Usagi heard them sigh softly, followed by more silence, as if they weren't sure if they should speak or not. Then, finally, they must have came to a decision, because a nice suddenly sounded from the other side of the door.

"Uh, Usagi, it's. . . . It's me," Terou called from behind the door.

Instantly, Usagi's eyes widened. She reached for the door knob, her fingers locking around the brass handle, but she paused before unlocking the door and opening it.

"What do you want, Terou?" Usagi said.

More silence followed her question, as if Terou wasn't sure what his response would be. After several moments of quiet, Usagi let go of the door, figuring Terou had left. However, just as she was about to turn and go back to her bed, Terou spoke up.

"I, uh. . . . I want to make sure you're coming tomorrow."

Usagi paused, her eyes widening some. She then turned back towards the door, unlocking it with a soft 'click', and she slowly opened the door, revealing her brother standing there on the other side, smiling softly when she opened the door.

"What did you say?" Usagi said softly.

Terou's smiled widened some, though it was still gentle, and he said, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to our dance tomorrow — after you left today, everyone was worried you had changed your mind about coming, so we all just wanted to make sure you were still going to come."

Usagi's was a bit surprised; even after everything the twins had said — everything _she_ had said — they still wanted her to come?

"You guys. . . . You really want me to come?" Usagi said, trying to hide her surprise.

Terou chuckled softly and nodded. "Well, of course we do — we want as many people to come as possible. It'll be fun!"

Usagi's heart deflated slightly; of course, they didn't care if _she_ came. They were just trying to have as many girls there as they possibly could. Usagi's face hardened some and she rolled her eyes, looking away from her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah — I'll come," Usagi muttered.

Terou, not picking up on her sour attitude, smiled.

"Perfect! It starts at seven, but I have to be there early, so I was thinking, as long as you wouldn't mind getting ready at the school, if you'd like to come with me," said Terou. "That way you'd have a bit more time to get to talk to everyone. I know today didn't go — er — smoothly, per say."

Usagi stared at her brother, not sure what to say — was Terou actually trying to spend time with her?

After a few brief moments of silence, Usagi numbly nodded her head, muttering a response.

"Er — y-yeah, I'd like that," she said.

Terou smiled. "Great! I have to be there at five o'clock to help get ready, so I guess we'll try to leave the house around four thirty — does that sound okay?" Usagi simply nodded, and Terou's smile grew some.

"Well, great," said Terou simply. "Then, I, uh. . . . I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, and I'll uh. . . . I'll see you tomorrow."

"Er, r-right," Usagi said slowly. "Good night, Terou."

"Good night, Usagi."

And with that, Terou turned and walked down the hallway to his room. Usagi closed her bedroom door, but instead of walking back to her bed, she leaned her back against the door, standing there in a daze. Had Terou really just invited her to come with him tomorrow? It was the first time in a long time that Terou had made plans with her. The last time he had made plans with her, he had forgotten all about them, and then, well. . . .

"It's okay, it'd going to be different this

* * *

time," Usagi said quickly, trying not to think too much about that day. "It's a dance — there's nothing dangerous about a dance. It's not like there's any water nearby. . . ."

And with that, Usagi pushed away from the door, smiling ever so slightly — she was going to a dance. And not only that, but for the first time in a very long time, she was going to be spending time with Terou. She hadn't been to a dance in quite a while, but it had been even longer since she and Terou had ever made plans with one another.

"I suppose I should pick out a dress then," Usagi muttered to herself, going to her closet.

She threw open the two doors, revealing the large room that laid behind it. Her closet wasn't much of a closet — it was more like another room, but the only thing inside it were two floor lengths mirrors, dozens of pairs of shoes, and a seemingly endless wardrobe. Usagi sighed softly, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around it. It looked like she had a long night ahead of her. . . .

* * *

The next day, close to four thirty in the afternoon, Usagi was gathering her things — the dress she had picked out was tucked away neatly in a garment bag, and it was folded over one arm, and in one hand she had her makeup bag, and in the other she had a pair of black heels. She managed to also balance her phone in her hands as well, and with all her possessions with her, she went ahead and headed out of her room, quickly walking down the hallway. She knew that, despite Terou saying they would be leaving at four thirty, knowing him, they wouldn't leave until nearly five o'clock. Her brother was fashionably late to everything; ever since Usagi could remember, Terou would somehow make sure they were late to nearly everything, it didn't matter what the occasion was. Even when her parents had them attend an important gala, garden party, or countless charity events, Terou would find some way to show up late, even before he was a host — the only thing he wasn't late to were any of his practices or games.

So, you could imagine Usagi's surprise when she descended the stairwell into the foyer of their house and saw Terou was already standing at the bottom of the stairs, a garment bag dropped over his arm. He had his phone and hands in one hand, and he had just glanced at his watch when Usagi laid eyes on him. Then, he looked up the stairwell, obviously ready to call up to Usagi, but the moment he glanced upwards he locked eyes with her, and he smiled softly.

"Ah, there you, Usagi," Terou said with a smile. "I've already called Soma — he's waiting for us outside."

Usagi looked at her brother with wide eyes, obviously surprised. "Wait, you're. . . . You're ready?"

"Well, of course," said Terou. "I told you we'd leave at four thirty."

"Er — right," Usagi said slowly, trying not to roll her eyes; she should have known her brother would never dare be late to a Host Club event.

And with that, the two siblings left the house, waving goodbye to Miss Aina as they went.

"Master Terou, you'd best take care of your sister," Miss Aina warned Terou as he walked out the front door. "Don't let her out of your sight!"

"I will, Miss Aina," Terou said with a smile. "I promise."

Miss Aina nodded her head vaguely, giving him a doubtful look. Terou went ahead to the car where Soma sat, and Usagi was following right behind him. However, as she went, Miss Aina stopped her.

"Lady Usagi," Miss Aina said gently. "Are you sure you want to go to this dance? Normally you aren't one to partake in any Host Club events."

Usagi paused for a moment; under normal circumstances, perhaps she wouldn't go. But after Terou came to her room last night to make sure she was coming, Usagi felt inclined to go. Besides, if she went, that would mean she'd get to spend time with Haruhi, and perhaps even dance with him. . . .

"I-I'm actually really looking forward to this dance, Miss Aina," Usagi said with a smile, a small blush on her face as Haruhi's image appeared in her mind. "I made friends with one of the Host Club members yesterday — Haruhi Fujioka."

"Haruhi Fujioka, hm?" mused Miss Aina. "Isn't that the honor student your brother has mentioned?"

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Mhmm — he and I talked quite a bit yesterday, and he even invited me to lunch."

"Is that so?" said Miss Aina, an amused sort of grin forming on her face. "Tell me, Lady Usagi — do you have a small crush on this Fujioka boy?"

Usagi's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head, her face turning scarlet.

"W-what? M-me? Like Haruhi? Miss Aina, that's ridiculous!" Usagi said quickly, letting out a nervous laugh. "W-we just met yesterday! H-he's a friend, that's all!"

Miss Aina chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Well, if you say so, Lady Usagi. . . ."

"Usagi!" Terou suddenly called. Usagi and Miss Aina turned and saw he was standing at the car, holding the door open and looking at her expectantly. "Come on now, we haven't got all day!"

"Coming!" Usagi called to her brother. She then turned back towards Miss Aina, her face still flushed. "I'll see you later tonight, Miss Aina."

"Alright, Lady Usagi," Miss Aina said with a small laugh as Usagi turned and hurried towards the car. "Have plenty of fun! Tell that Haruhi boy I say hi!"

Usagi's face flushed red again and she quickly got in the car, Terou glancing curiously between Usagi and Miss Aina.

"What was all that about?" Terou said with a raised eyebrow as he climbed in the car after Usagi,

"N-nothing!" Usagi said quickly, her face still bright red.

Terou looked at his sister doubtfully but said nothing as he closed the door. Soma watched as the two of them got buckled up, looking at them in the reflection of his rearview mirror.

"So, you two are going to the dance, hm?" hummed Soma as he began to pull out of the driveway. "I'm glad to see you're going, Lady Usagi."

"Me too," Terou said with a smile.

This comment seemed to surprise Soma, whose eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything — not everyone had noticed the distance between the two siblings, but Soma was very intuitive, and he knew that the two of them had been at odds for quite some time now. However, he didn't say anything else, he simply drove, and Usagi and Terou sat quietly in the back seat, neither one saying anything as they headed towards the school.

It didn't take long for them to reach the school. Terou got out first, and Usagi gathered in things in her arms and began to make her way out of the car when Soma stopped her.

"Lady Usagi?" Soma said quietly.

"Yes, Soma?" Usagi said, looking at their driver curiously.

Soma turned around in his seat, smiling softly. "I just wanted to let you know that'll I'll be parked right outside should you need me; if you decide you'd like to go home early, just call me and I can pull the car around."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Soma — I'll keep that in mind."

Soma seemed pleased with this and nodded, turning back around in his seat. Usagi got out of the car, and she and Terou headed towards the Host Club room. The top floor of the south building, at the end of the north hallway. . . . They quickly reached the room, and without so much as a knock, Terou pushed open the door, revealing the other members of the Host Club standing inside. All the boys were standing around dressed in casual attire — it appeared as though they had just arrived there themselves.

When the door opened, all seven of the Host Club members paused and turned towards them. Usagi's stomach was in knots — she had no idea how any of them would act after yesterday's travesty of an introduction. However, much to her surprise, they all seemed happy to see her standing there beside Terou.

"Usagi," Haruhi said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you made it."

Terou motioned for Usagi to step inside, and she obliged, smiling softly at Haruhi and the others. "Hey, Haruhi. . . . Everyone. . . ."

"Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed, running forward. He hugged Usagi tightly, taking her by surprise. "You came!"

"Er — y-yeah, I did, Honey-senpai," Usagi said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm glad you could make it, Usagi," Kyoya said with a nod. "Terou-senpai informed me that you would be getting ready with us, so I took the liberty to reserve a room for you so you could get ready in private."

"Oh, thank you," Usagi said.

"How about we show you to your room?" said Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously, each of them linking one of their arms with hers.

"I-I don't know if that's necessary," said Usagi doubtfully, looking at both twins crossly.

The twins started pulled Usagi along with them, and Terou stood by the door, his face steadily growing more and more red as he watched the twins with a harsh glare.

"And, Usagi," said the twins in unison, giving Usagi a devious grin. "If you need any help getting ready, just let us know."

Usagi's eyes widened, her face flushing red; she couldn't think of a response. However, she didn't need to, because it was Terou who spoke up.

_"Stop right there!"_ Terou snapped, narrowing his eyes at Hikaru and Kaoru. "That's my little sister!"

"Oh calm down, Terou-senpai," said one twin with a smirk.

"You know we're only playing," said the other.

Terou clenched his fists. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. . . ."

He walked forward and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and said, "Come on, let me show you to your room." Terou then looked to the twins, who froze under Terou's harsh gaze.

"You two aren't invited," Terou growled lowly.

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces paled and they very quickly nodded, each of them removing their arms from around Usagi's and quickly retreated back to the rest of the group. Usagi wasn't sure how to react — why was Terou acting like this? He never seemed to care who Usagi surrounded herself with, but ever since she walked through the Host Club doors, it was as if he didn't want anyone in the Host Club so much as looking at her. He hadn't acted so protective of her in a long time. . . .

Terou showed her to the room Kyoya had set aside for her — it was a small room that was connected to the main room in the Host Club. Usagi stepped inside and turned around to face Terou, who was standing in the doorway.

"Now, you get ready," said Terou with a soft smile. "I'll make sure those pervy twins don't bother you."

Usagi smiled lightly, giggling softly. "Thank you, Nii-san."

Terou paused — Usagi called him Nii-san? She hadn't referred to him as anything other than his name in such a long time. In fact, the last time she called hi Nii-san was. . . .

_"Nii-san!" Usagi exclaimed as Terou walked through the front door of the house._

_Terou looked up from his phone — he was in the middle of texting Tamaki about the Host Club's upcoming fundraiser — looking up the stairs at his little sister. She was still wearing her middle school uniform, and it appeared that she had been sitting on the stairs since she had gotten home from school, waiting anxiously for her brother to come home._

_"Hey, Usagi," Terou said plainly. "How was school?"_

_"Oh, it was fine," said Usagi, standing from her seat on the stairs and straightening out her shirt. "Nii-san, I was wondering — what are you doing Friday after school?"_

_"Hm? This Friday?" Terou said curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I have a meeting with the Host Club, but that shouldn't take too long. . . . Why?"_

_"I was hoping you and I could spend some time together," said Usagi, twiddling her thumbs together. "I mean, it's been a while since we did anything, just you and me."_

_Terou paused — Usagi did have a point, they hadn't done anything together for a while now. Maybe he could squeeze in a few hours with her after the meeting. . . ._

_"Sure, Usagi," Terou said with a smile. "That'd be great. What'd you have in mind?"_

_Usagi's face lit up as her brother agreed. "R-really? You mean it?"_

_Terou nodded and Usagi smiled, throwing her arms around Terou as she hugged him tightly._

_"Oh, thank you, Nii-san!" Usagi exclaimed happily. She then pulled away from him, smiling brightly. "I was thinking we could go to the beach house and stay the weekend! Mom and Dad are both coming home this weekend, and they agreed that a weekend getaway sounds great since they've been away for so long."_

_"The beach, hm?" said Terou, smiling lightly. He gave it a bit of a thought and then nodded — the beach house would be a great way to spend some time with Usagi. "That would be pretty fun, huh? I can head there after the meeting and meet you all there, if you'd like. I can't stay the whole time thought — the Host Club has a fundraiser this weekend, and I have to be there."_

_Usagi smiled, shaking her head. "That's fine! As long as you'll be there, that's all that matters to me! Soma said he'll drive me down after school on Friday — Miss Aina is coming too, that way I won't be alone. Mom and Dad won't be there until Saturday morning, so you and I can stay up all night on Friday and watch movies! Maybe Miss Aina will even let us order takeout — apparently, it's something that commoners do quite frequently! My friend Eri tried it last week on a dare, and she said it wasn't half bad!"_

_Terou laughed softly at his little sister's excitement. "Alright, alright — I'll make sure I call a driver to come get me after school on Friday, and I'll meet you at the beach house, okay?"_

_"You promise, Nii-san?" Usagi said, clasping her hands together._

_Terou smiled lightly and reached down, ruffling Usagi's hair._

_"I promise."_

Suddenly, Terou came back to reality, snapping out of that memory, and he realized he was still standing in the door way, looking at Usagi, who didn't seem to notice her brother's momentary lapse in reality. He smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Of course, Usagi," Terou said gently. "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

Usagi nodded and Terou closed the door, sighing softly. The smile on his face faded and was replaced with a troubled scowl, and he shook his head slightly as his mind tried to go back to that day. . . .

"Terou-senpai?" Haruhi called from across the room, looking at Terou curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm?" Terou said, looking up at Haruhi. "O-oh, I'm fine, Haruhi. . . ."

"You sure?" said Hikaru doubtfully.

"You definitely don't _look_ fine," Kaoru said.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Terou snapped.

"Alright, alright, if you say so," said the twins in unison, holding their hands up in surrender.

Terou rolled his eyes, sighing heavily — why were those memories suddenly piling up? He had managed to lock them away for so long, but now they're fighting tooth and nail to come back out. . . .

"Alright, men, let's get ready!" Tamaki said with a smile. "We've got a party to go to!"


	3. The Job of a High School Host!

Chapter Three

It was almost time for the party to start at long last. All of the Host Club members were dressed and ready — well, all of them save for Haruhi Fujioka, who was still trying to figure out how to tie her tie around her neck.

"Haruhi, this is just embarrassing," said Hikaru as he watched her try (and fail) to tie her tie for the thirteenth time.

"Yeah, come on, let us help you out," Kaoru said, reaching for the tie.

"I said I got it," Haruhi said, waving Kaoru's hands away.

She attempted once again to tie her tie. Tamaki had shown her plenty of times how to do it ("A true gentleman should be able to tie his own tie," he said as he slowly showed her how to do it), but it was something she still struggled with. After all, she was still fairly new to this entire Host Club thing. Her father was the one who would help her with her tie in the morning before school.

"Haruhi, hurry up," sang Tamaki as he, Kyoya, Terou, Honey, and Mori all stood by the door. "We're all waiting for you."

"I'll catch up with you guys — just go ahead," said Haruhi. "And take the twins with you."

"I don't want to leave you behind," Tamaki whined, frowning some.

"I'll stay behind," offered Terou. "I'll help Haruhi with her tie. Besides, I don't want Usagi to have to walk down to the party by herself. . . ."

"I'll be fine, Terou-senpai," Haruhi said, shaking her head. "I'll figure out how to tie my tie, and I can escort Usagi if you'd like."

"I don't know," Terou said, frowning some — he didn't want Usagi to think he had left her. . . .

"It's okay," Haruhi said with a smile. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"If you'd like," said the twins in unison, their eyes glistening, "we could always escort Usagi to the party, Terou-senpai."

_"No!"_ Terou said quickly, narrowing his eyes at the twins before quickly looking to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Please take Usagi to the party and, whatever you do, do not let those devil twins anywhere near her!"

"Uh, o-okay, Terou-senpai," Haruhi said with wide eyes. "W-will do."

Terou nodded and looked to the door that led to the room where Usagi was — she was surely close to getting ready, but he didn't want to bother her. So, he pulled out his phone and texted her.

_We have to go down to the party to greet the guests. Haruhi offered to stay behind and walk with you. See you down there._

He sent the text and then looked to the rest of the Host Clubs members.

"Alright, if we're all set then, we should be going," said Kyoya, looking at his watch pointedly. "Our guests should be arriving soon. Haruhi, I trust you and Lady Usagi won't take too long?"

"We'll be right behind you," said Haruhi.

Kyoya nodded and looked to the others. "Shall we then?"

And with that, the seven Host Club members left, leaving Haruhi to struggle with her tie once again.

In the private room set aside for Usagi, she was nearly finished getting ready. She wore her hair down, but she had curled it into large, loose curls that fell past her shoulders in shining waves. Her make up was very light, nothing completely obvious. The dress she chose was simple, but rather elegant; it was a strapless gown that went all the way to the floor with a long slit up the left side of the dress. The skirt had two layers to it; the bottom layer was a soft silky black layer of fabric, and on top of it was a sheer layer with crystals hand sewn into it, adding just enough glimmer and shine without being too gaudy. There was also a gold belt that went around her waist that drew attention to her curves, and she paired the gorgeous dress with black heels.

Usagi was just looking herself over the mirror, looking for any last minute adjustments she may need to make, when her phone suddenly vibrated on the table where all her makeup was. She walked over to the table and saw she had a text message from Terou. Quickly, she opened her phone, reading over the message.

_We have to go to the party to greet the guests. Haruhi offered to stay behind and walk with you. See you down there._

Usagi frowned, letting out a very irritated sigh — of course her brother couldn't be bothered to wait for her. It's not like she was going to be much longer. Rolling her eyes, Usagi snapped her phone shut and placed it back on the table.

"Figures," Usagi muttered to herself. "And to think, I actually thought things were taking a turn for the better. . . . I should have known that Terou couldn't possibly change. The Host Club is always going to come first."

Sighing, Usagi straightened her shoulders, pushing thoughts of her brother from her mind; if she was going to actually enjoy herself tonight, she couldn't allow herself to be bothered by Terou. Slowly, she opened the door, stepping out into the main room of the Host Club. Just as she had expected, there was no one there save for Haruhi, who was facing a mirror, and it appeared as though he were trying to tie his tie.

Usagi observed from afar for a moment, watching the young man struggle with his neck tie. He started off strong — he crossed the wide end over the narrow end, and he folded the wide end underneath the small end. However, without passing the wide end horizontally over the narrow end again, Haruhi took the wide end up and through the loop around his neck, which caused the tie to simply unravel.

"This damn tie. . . ," Haruhi sighed to himself in frustration, straightening out the tie and beginning to try again.

"You're never going to tie it right doing it that way, Haruhi," Usagi said with a giggle.

Haruhi's eyes widened and he turned around to face her. "Usagi, I didn't realize you were right there —"

Haruhi paused when he saw her, and then he smiled lightly.

"Wow, Usagi, that dress looks wonderful on you," said Haruhi with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Haruhi," Usagi said, blushing slightly. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Usagi looked for any excuse to focus on something other than herself. That's when she looked to the tie in Haruhi's hand, and she motioned to it. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Hm?" Haruhi looked down to the tie in his hand, and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, yeah — I'm still pretty new to this entire host thing, so I haven't quite mastered tying a tie."

Usagi giggled softly, crossing the room to Haruhi. She held out her hand, smiling some as she motioned to the tie. "May I?"

"Hm? O-oh, sure," said Haruhi, handing Usagi the tie. "My dad's tried helping me learn how to tie one, and so has Tamaki-senpai, but I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

"Well, lucky, for you," said Usagi, putting the tie around the back of Haruhi's neck and tucking it under his collar, ensuring the ends were almost even, the wide end hanging lower than the narrow end, "my father taught me how to tie a tie."

"Really?" said Haruhi with a smile.

Usagi nodded. "Mhmm — I would always watch him tie his tie before work when I was little; he noticed and took it upon himself to teach me how to tie one."

"How sweet," Haruhi mused.

Usagi smiled. "I suppose. . . . You've almost got it, you know," she said. "You just missed one step."

"Oh?" said Haruhi with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi nodded. "Mhmm — after you fold the wide end underneath the narrow end, you need to pass it over the narrow end again — like this. . . ."

Haruhi watched as Usagi slowly tied the tie, talking through all the steps as she did so. When she had finished, she tightened the knot and pulled it up to his collar, straightening the tie with a soft smile.

"And that's how you tie a Full Windsor," said Usagi with a smile.

"A Full Windsor knot?" echoed Haruhi. "There are different knots for ties?"

Usagi nodded. "Oh, yes, there a plenty — Four-in Hand, Half Windsor, Pratt knot — I'm surprised Tamaki hasn't tried to teach you all of them yet."

Haruhi chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure if you gave him the idea, he'd make a whole day of it."

Usagi laughed softly and then looked at the clock that hung on the wall — it was five minutes until seven, which meant the party would be beginning at any moment.

"We better get going," said Usagi, nodding towards the clock. "I wouldn't want to be the reason you arrive late to the party."

And with that, the two of them headed to the party, which was being held in the school's largest hall. They arrived in no time, and Usagi spotted a large crowd of girls entering in through the main entrance to the hall. She looked to Haruhi and smiled softly.

"I guess I'd best go join the masses, hm?" she said with a laugh.

Haruhi smiled. "I guess so — I've got to find Tamaki-senpai and the others."

He turned to leave to go meet up with the rest of the Host Club, but Usagi spoke up.

"Um, Haruhi?" she said gently, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, um. . . . Do you think you could save me a dance?" Usagi said with a small smile.

Haruhi paused, and he smiled gently, his head tilting to the side as he said, "It'd be my pleasure."

Usagi's heart leapt some, and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "G-great! Well, I'll, uh — I'll see you in there!"

And with that, the two friends departed, Usagi hurrying off to join the crowd of girls that were filing into the hall. Soon enough she stood in the hall, which was decorated with nothing but elegance — this was no doubt Kyoya's doing. There was plenty of chatter amongst the girls who stood in there; they were all excited about the possibilities the night had in store.

"I'm going to ask Tamaki to dance with me," whispered one girl.

"Not if I ask him first," said another.

"You can have Tamaki," laughed another. "I have my heart set on Kyoya."

"What about Mori?" said another girl. "He's so cool — wouldn't it be great to get to dance with him?"

"Mori, hm?" hummed another girl. "That's fine — while you have him busy, I want to dance with Honey!"

"What about the twins?" said one girl. "I want to dance with Hikaru!"

"I want to dance with Kaoru!" said her friend.

` "But how will you two ever tell the difference between the two of them?" said a girl who overheard them talking. "They're identical!"

The two girls paused, realizing the flaw in their plan.

"Well. . . . I guess it doesn't really matter who we dance with then, does it?" said the girl who said she'd prefer Kaoru. "After all, if they're identical, I suppose dancing with Kaoru would be just like dancing with Hikaru!"

The three girls giggled wildly, but Usagi frowned some — it was true that the twins were identical, yes. Even she had trouble telling the two of them apart. However, that didn't mean that they were the same. . . .

"The twins are great and everything, but I think you guys are forgetting about the most handsome one of all," said another girl. "What about Terou? He's so handsome, and he's so athletic too!"

"You're right!" said another girl.

Usagi had to stop herself from audibly groaning — of course there would be girls here who were head-over-heels in love with her brother. However, before anyone could say anything else, the lights in the hall suddenly went out, and a voice rang out amongst the crowd.

"It is so great to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to big you welcome."

That voice. . . . It was so familiar. . . . Suddenly, a spot light shone down on the balcony that hung above the stairway, and Usagi and the rest of the girls in attendance turned and saw Tamaki standing there, dressed to the nines in a white tux, with a lavender vest underneath. He bowed to the ladies standing before him, and suddenly, the lights in the hall suddenly became illuminated once more, revealing the entire Host Club standing on the staircase below Tamaki, also bowing to their guests. It was at that exact moment that music suddenly began playing, and Usagi turned her head just in time to see a large orchestra start playing music.

The crowd of women all around Usagi began clapping, and she followed suit, clapping her hands softly as she looked up at the eight members of the Host Club in front of her.

"As always, ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," said Kyoya, lifting his arms with a smile. "So, we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen; the queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

All the girls then turned their attention to Tamaki, who smiled softly and extended a hand forward, winking as he said, "Good luck to you, my darlings."

The girls fawned excessively as this gesture, and just like that, the party began.

Seeing how there were easily five dozen girls there and only eight Host Club members, that meant that many girls would be left to their own devices, waiting anxiously for one of the Host Club members to ask for their hand in a dance. Usagi was one of these women, though she wasn't waiting as anxiously as the others — Haruhi told her he would save her a dance, and she knew he would do just that. So, with that thought in mind, Usagi decided she would make her way over to one of the few tables positioned around the dance floor. However, she didn't make it more than a few steps before she found her way blocked by none other than Tamaki.

"T-Tamaki-senpai," Usagi said with wide eyes, coming to a halt. "I-I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry to startle you, princess," said Tamaki, bowing in front of Usagi. "I only wished to ask for your hand in a dance."

"You want to dance with me?" said Usagi curiously.

Tamaki straightened up some, holding his hand out to Usagi, a small smile on his face. "Why, of course, princess. So, will you please do me the honors?"

Usagi stared at Tamaki for a moment, looking between him and his hand — why in the world did he want to dance with her? She could only guess that it was something to do with Terou; more than likely he had put Tamaki up to this. However, she knew that it would be considered rude to decline, so she smiled ever so slightly and nodded, taking Tamaki's extended hand in her's.

"I would love to," she said gently.

Tamaki smiled and pulled Usagi into him, placing his hand on her waist, and the two began to waltz. Usagi knew she should have been expecting it, but she was a bit surprised as the two of them began to dance; Tamaki was much more graceful than he appeared, and he lead the two of them effortlessly around the dance floor. As they danced, Usagi could feel the envious eyes of watchful girls on the two of them, and she could only imagine what they were thinking. Usagi, a girl who had never sat with one of the hosts before, who had never attended a single event at the Host Club, who, before yesterday, had never set foot into Music Room Three, was lucky enough to get the first dance with Tamaki Suoh, the King himself.

"You can feel them staring, can't you?" said Tamaki suddenly, pulling Usagi out of her thoughts.

Usagi blinked, shaking her head some, dispelling the distracting thoughts. She looked up at Tamaki, who was smiling softly at her, and she blushed under his gaze; for some reason she couldn't help but be affected by those violet eyes of his. . . .

"Er, I-I guess I can," said Usagi sheepishly, looking away from Tamaki.

He laughed softly, still continuing to look down on her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by it," said Tamaki. "They can't help but stare — you do look quite beautiful in that dress after all."

Usagi rolled her eyes — Tamaki's efforts to woo her were going a bit too far now. . . .

"Tamaki-senpai," Usagi said simply. "If this is something my brother put you up to, then fine, but all the compliments aren't needed; you're just over-selling it at this point."

"You think your brother put me up to this?" said Tamaki with a bemused sort of grin. He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Why, princess, no one put me up to this —"

"May I cut in?" said a sudden voice.

Tamaki and Usagi both paused and turned towards the voice; it was Terou. Tamaki smiled softly when he saw Terou standing there, and he nodded, bowing slightly to Terou.

"Terou-senpai," he said with a smile. "She's all yours."

"Thank you, Tamaki," said Terou with a smile, taking Usagi's hand from Tamaki.

Usagi resentfully placed a hand on her brother's shoulder as he placed his hand on her waist, the two of them waltzing perfectly together. It was all very familiar to Usagi; it wasn't the first time she and her brother danced together. Usagi smiled softly at the thought, a notion that didn't go unnoticed.

"Brings back memories, huh?" said Terou with a small smile as they danced once he noticed Usagi's grin. "All those dancing lessons Mom and Dad made us take when we were younger, remember?"

Usagi looked up at Terou, still smiling, and she gave a small nod — those were indeed fond memories. Once she turned eight years old, and Terou was ten, the two of them began dancing lessons together. They continued those lessons for many years, and Usagi still attended classes twice a month, but Terou no longer accompanied her.

"I remember — it used to be a lot of fun," said Usagi smiling. However, her grin slowly faded and she looked away from her brother.

"But you stopped going once you joined the Host Club."

Terou looked at Usagi, his smile gradually turning into a frown. How was she still upset? He thought that inviting her to the dance would smooth over everything. . . .

_"Mending Terou-senpai and Usa-chan's relationship won't be easy — this isn't a quick fix, men!"_

Tamaki's words from the day before rang in his head, and he realized that Tamaki was indeed right — there wasn't a quick fix for this. One dance wasn't going to smooth everything over. Terou wasn't sure what it would take to smooth it over though. . . .

"I think I'm going to go sit down," said Usagi suddenly, seeing her brother had somehow gotten himself lost in thought.

She took her hand from Terou's shoulder and slipped her other hand out of his grasp and took a step backwards. Terou frowned some — why was she acting like this?

"Usagi, come on, don't —" Terou started, reaching out towards her again.

However, before he could take hold of his sister's hand, a hand caught his arm, and he turned to see one of the other guest's had taken hold of his arm; it was Aiko, a second year student who had been one of Terou's clients since the beginning of the Host Club. When Terou looked at Aiko, she smiled brightly at him.

"There you are, Terou," Aiko said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ah, Aiko," Terou said, forcing a small smile. "I'm so glad to see you could make it tonight."

"Mm," Aiko hummed, a small blush on her face. "So, Terou, may I have this dance?"

"Well, I was actually just —"

Terou turned to motion towards Usagi, but when he looked, she was gone. Terou paused, looking around the room for a moment, but Usagi was no where to be found. He frowned some — where in the world had she gone?

"What's wrong, Terou?" said Aiko, seeing the frown on his face. "Something the matter?"

Terou looked back to Aiko, quickly smiling as he softly shook his head — he wanted to spend time with Usagi, but he still had to preform his duties as a Host Club member, whether she stuck around or not.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, princess," Terou said, taking Aiko's hand from his arm and lacing his fingers with her's. "Now, did you say something about a dance?"

Aiko's face flushed some and she giggled softly as she nodded, and with that, the two began dancing.

All the while, Usagi had finally made her way to an empty table. She sat down, sighing softly as she settled in her seat — perhaps coming to this party was a mistake after all. She folded her arms on the table in front of her and looked out at the dance floor. All the members of the Host Club were on the floor dancing, save for Haruhi, who Usagi couldn't manage to find; she saw that even Terou had managed to find another girl to dance with in the short time it took Usagi to find herself a table. Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, she leaned back in her seat some and closed her eyes, listening to the noise of the party around her. However, once she did this, Usagi found herself picking up on the conversation between two girls at a table not too far from her, the two friends speaking to one another in hushed tones.

"So, that's her?" said one girl.

"Mhmm. She's apparently Terou's little sister," said the other.

"I didn't know Terou had a little sister. Have you ever seen her at any of the Host Club functions before?"

"I sure haven't. But I guess the fact that she's Terou's little sister explains why both Terou and Tamaki have already danced with her."

"Yeah, special treatment — oh, great, looks like it's about to happen again."

Usagi opened her eyes, curious to see what these two girls looked like, and what they were talking about. However, when she opened her eyes, Usagi saw Haruhi standing in front of her, smiling softly.

"Hey there, Usagi," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Haruhi!" Usagi said in surprise, her eyes widened.

"Is this seat taken?" said Haruhi, motioning to the empty seat beside Usagi.

Usagi smiled softly and chuckled. "It's all yours."

Haruhi grinned and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. "Let me tell you, this entire host thing is exhausting."

"Is that so?" said Usagi with an amused sort of grin.

Haruhi nodded, leaning back some in his seat, and Usagi laughed softly.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually," she said.

"I don't know about that," said Haruhi. "Do you think you could ever get used to this? Everything is so extravagant, so expensive, so . . . flashy."

Usagi giggled, and Haruhi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he said curiously.

"I think you may have forgotten that things being extravagant, expensive, and flashy is what I _am_ used to," said Usagi with a smile. Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh, you're right, I-I guess I forgot. You and Terou are both so different; you don't act like most of the rich people who go to this school."

"Well, you don't act like most of the boys in the Host Club," said Usagi simply.

Haruhi looked at Usagi curiously. "Usagi, if you don't mind me asking. . . . What do you have against the Host Club?"

Usagi fell silent; no one had ever asked her before. To be fair, she didn't voice her distaste for the Host Club very often. After all, it was obvious that her opinion was of the unpopular kind; nearly all the girls at Ouran Academy had some infatuation with at least one of the Host Club members.

"It's, uh. . . . It's not important," Usagi said softly, looking down at the table.

Haruhi frowned, obviously a bit troubled. Then, very slowly, he said, "Does it. . . . Does it have something to do with Terou-senpai?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Haruhi with a surprised expression. Haruhi must have sensed that Usagi really didn't want to talk about it, and he quickly smiled.

"You know what? Don't worry about it," said Haruhi with a chuckle. "I. . . . I'm sorry for asking, Usa-chan."

"O-oh, it's. . . . It's alright," said Usagi with a vague smile.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them, and Usagi looked away from Haruhi and down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. The music continued on, filling their silence with some rather beautiful tunes. Usagi softly tapped her foot along to the music, feeling inclined to dance.

Dance. . . .

_Maybe I should ask Haruhi to dance,_ Usagi thought to herself, biting her lip nervously. _He may not have asked me, but there's nothing stopping _me_ from asking _him_._

Usagi battled with these thoughts for a few moments, and she could feel her heart beating a bit faster; was she getting nervous?

Finally, deciding that there was no harm in at least asking, Usagi spoke up.

"Haruhi," Usagi said gently, her voice wavering some.

"Hm?" Haruhi hummed.

Usagi clenched her fists some, still staring at her hands — why in the world was she so nervous?

"Well, I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to da —"

"Hello, Haruhi," said a sudden voice.

Haruhi and Usagi paused and turned, and Usagi saw none other than Kanako Kasugazaki standing there beside their table, her eyes set on Haruhi. She looked absolutely stunning in her blue floor length gown, and a silvery shawl draped over her arms.

"I've been looking all over for you," said Kanako. "Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly, and she scowled — talk about timing.

Now, Usagi didn't know much about Kanako Kasugazaki, but she _did_ know she had a fiancé. So why in the world did Kanako seem so interested in dancing with Haruhi?

"Yeah, of course you can," said Haruhi with a smile. He then turned to Usagi, who quickly concealed the scowl on her face with a soft smile. "It that okay with you, Usagi?"

"O-oh, of course, Haruhi," said Usagi with a slight nod. "Sorry for interrupting, Usagi," Kanako said with a smile as she took Haruhi's hand.

"That's quite alright," Usagi said, forcing a small smile as Kanako pulled Haruhi to his feet and began to lead him to the dance floor.

However, something quite odd happened — before Kanako and Haruhi could even begin dancing, Usagi watched as two red-headed figures ran onto the dance floor and came between Haruhi and Kanako, snatching Haruhi and taking off in the blink of an eye, leaving Kanako standing there, looking very dazed and very confused.

"W-what?" Kanako said, her eyes widening. "Kidnapped?"

Usagi watched as the figures whisked Haruhi away; it appeared that only she and Kanako had just witnessed this kidnapping. However, Usagi caught sight of Tamaki, who was standing not too far away from them, and he smiled softly, as if he was up to something — what was going on here? Tamaki then turned on his heel, following in the direction of the figures who had stolen Haruhi away.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Usagi called out, standing up and following after him.

Tamaki paused, looking back at Usagi over his shoulder. When he laid eyes on Usagi, he smiled lightly.

"Ah, Usagi," Tamaki said gently. "How may I help you, princess?"

Usagi had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at Tamaki's use of 'princess' once again — she had overheard him refer to at least two dozen girls as princess tonight alone, and the term was quickly becoming over used.

"What are you all up to?" said Usagi curiously, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just saw Haruhi get taken away by two people who I'm assuming are the twins — what do you guys have planned?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Tamaki with a dismissive wave of his hand, smiling ever so slightly at Usagi. "Now, if you'll excuse me, princess, I must excuse myself."

Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes this time — there was that word again. Tamaki winked at Usagi as he walked past her towards Kanako, who was still staring blankly after Haruhi. Tamaki walked up beside her and spoke softly, so softly that Usagi couldn't hear what he had said, but whatever it was, it caught Kanako's attention, and she looked towards Tamaki and nodded, a curious expression on her face. Then, the two of them left the hall together, and Usagi looked after them — there had to be something going on. . . . Right?

"Where are all the boys?" said someone suddenly.

"Hey, you're right," said another girl.

Usagi looked away from where the Tamaki and Kanako had disappeared and saw that the girls in the hall were looking around, all of them rather confused. That's when Usagi noticed that what the girls said was true — all members of the Host Club had disappeared; even Terou was no where to be found.

"Where do you think they all went?" said another girl.

"Oh, I bet they're deciding who the queen is!" squealed one girl in excitement.

This statement got everyone stirring; a chorus of hushed whispers broke out over the dozens of girls in the dance hall, all of them looking to one another with hopeful eyes.

"I think I have a good chance of getting picked!" said one girl with wide eyes. "I danced with most of the Host Club members!"

"That doesn't mean anything," said another girl. "I've been taking dancing lessons since I was a little girl — they must have noticed how talented I am!"

These kind of comments were being tossed back and forth amongst all the girls for several minutes. It soon proved too much for Usagi, and she thought about what Soma had told her while dropping her off that evening — he said he'd be waiting outside in the parking lot in case she wanted to leave. Perhaps she could slip out a little bit early; it's not as if anyone would actually notice. . . .

Usagi decided she'd try to leave a bit early — after all, the boys had been missing for nearly twenty minutes now. If it took that long to decide who the queen would be, Usagi could only imagine how long the celebration would actually take, and she wasn't sure if she was really up to it. So, she quietly stepped off the dance floor, away from the excitement, and began making her way to the exit of the hall — she just had to go to Music Room Three and collect her things, and then she could get to the car.

Usagi didn't make it too terribly far though before the girls in the hall all began clapping excitedly, and she paused to turn and see what had garnered this attention. She shouldn't have been surprised, of course, to see that the girls' reaction was to the sudden return of the Host Club. All eight members were standing on the stair case again, smiling broadly at their guests.

"Ladies, we apologize for our absence," said Tamaki with a smile. "We were busy with the preparations for the final dance of the evening. However, we are all set, so, if you would please join all of the Host Club on the back patio for the final dance of the evening —"

Tamaki motioned to the doors that lined the far side of the dance hall, which would lead them all to the patio. The Host Club began to walk towards the doors, and all the girls in the hall followed after them. Usagi stood in her place for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should go with them. However, it didn't seem as though she had much of a choice, because before she could make up her mind, the twins had suddenly appeared on either side of her.

"Hikaru — Kaoru!" Usagi exclaimed, obviously a bit startled by their sudden appearance. "What are you doing?"

"I think we should be asking you that question," said the twins in unison.

"What do you mean?" said Usagi.

"Well, Hikaru, wouldn't you say that it looked like Usagi was about to leave?" said Kaoru to his brother.

Hikaru nodded. "It sure did, Kaoru — now, Usagi, were you trying to leave the party without saying anything?"

Usagi stared at the twins — how could they have possibly guessed that?

"I-I was just going to get some fresh air," said Usagi, forcing a smile to go along with her blatant lie.

"Well, lucky for you, the patio is outside," said Kaoru, linking his arm with Usagi's.

"Which means there's plenty of fresh air!" Hikaru added, linking his arm with Usagi's free arm.

And with that, the twins began to lead Usagi towards the crowd of people on the patio. They dragged her onto the patio and to the front of the crowd, where she stood there with the rest of the Host Club members. Once she got there, Usagi watched as four spot lights suddenly turned on, each one pointing at the courtyard in front of them. As the spot lights illuminated, they shone down on a familiar face — Kanako. She stood there, looking dazed, her wrist being held by Suzushima, who Usagi recognized from school; he was also Kanako's fiancé.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Tamaki, smiling softly. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities! The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for _this couple_."

Tamaki motioned to Kanako and Suzushima, both of them standing there very still, obviously confused. Then, Suzushima closed his eyes and took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders as he released his hold on Kanako's wrist. Then, he bowed forward, holding his hand out to Kanako.

"Princess Kasuga," said Suzushima, his eyes still closed as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "May I have this dance?"

Kanako looked at Suzushima, her eyes wide, as if she was surprised he would ask such a thing. Then, as her cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink, Kanako's face softened and she smiled, placing her hand gently in Suzushima's.

"Yes."

Suzushima's face broke into a smile and he straightened up, pulling Kanako into him just as the orchestra started up again, and the couple began dancing, unable to take their eyes off one another.

Usagi was admittedly surprised — even though she knew that Kanako and Suzushima were engaged, it was no secret that the two of them had been at odds with one another lately. So to see the two of them together like this, it just didn't add up. Unless. . . .

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked around at the eight Host Club members that stood beside her. Each one of them was smiling softly as they watched the couple (save for the twins, who oddly enough were eating bananas they had gotten from somewhere) — Tamaki looked exceptionally prideful as he watched the couple before him.

"You guys. . . . You did this, didn't you?" said Usagi softly, looking up at Tamaki.

"Hm?"

Tamaki looked away from the couple and to Usagi, a smile on his face. He then chuckled lightly and simply turned back towards the couple dancing before them.

"We may have played a hand in this," said Tamaki simply as Kanako and Suzushima danced.

"But. . . . Why?" said Usagi — why would the Host Club bother themselves with something like a quarreling couple?

Tamaki continued to watch the couple, not looking at Usagi as he spoke.

"Well. . . . It's our job."

"Your job?" Usagi echoed.

Tamaki nodded, a small smile on his face.

"It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy — _that's_ the job of a high school host."

Usagi's eyes widened. Had she really just hear Tamaki correctly? However, before she could ask anymore questions, Tamaki clapped his hands together happily.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki called.

Hikaru, who had just finished snacking on his banana and now only had the peel, held a microphone in his other hand and spoke loudly, "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!"

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," said Kaoru, who also held a banana peel in his hand.

The crowd burst into applause, and Usagi watched as the twins haphazardly tossed their banana peels to the side without a second thought.

"And for her reward," said Hikaru as the applause died down. "A kiss on the cheek from the king!"

Tamaki smiled at Kanako with a gleeful grin. "You ready —"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru said quickly.

Usagi's eyes widened as she watched both Tamaki and Haruhi look at the twins with wide eyes — apparently neither one had been expecting that.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone," said the twins in unison as they shrugged, neither one looking at Tamaki or Haruhi.

In the courtyard, Kanako stood there, obviously unsure whether or not she should accept the kiss. However, Suzushima put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and smiled fondly down at his fiancée.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" said Suzushima. "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."

While Suzushima's words seemed to convince Kanako, it seemed as though Haruhi would need a bit more convincing.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi said firmly.

Kyoya, who was jotting something down in a book, didn't bother looking up when he spoke.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, though it was apparent he wasn't amused by the Host Club's tactics.

"Well, it _is_ just a kiss on the cheek," Haruhi muttered, sounding a bit disgruntled.

Haruhi began walking down the steps, and Usagi looked at Kyoya curiously.

"What did you mean by you'd cut Haruhi's debt by one-third, Kyoya-senpai?" Usagi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Haruhi is only part of the Host Club after breaking a vase we were going to auction off," said Kyoya simply, closing the ledger he held in his hands. "To help pay off the debt, Haruhi joined the Host Club — I'm surprised you didn't know."

Usagi nodded silently and was about to respond when suddenly Honey spoke up

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey said curiously — Usagi paused. Haru-_chan_?

Before she could inquire about it anymore, Tamaki's eyes widened in terror.

"What?" Tamaki gasped.

Haruhi had made his way down the stairs and was now standing in front of Kanako. The two exchanged sheepish smiles, and Haruhi cupped her face in his hands and tilted her face towards him, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. However, apparently the thought of Haruhi giving Kanako his first kiss was too much for Tamaki to bear, and the King of the Host Club sprinted forward.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki called out, reaching out towards Haruhi.

As he ran though, Usagi quickly saw where the twins had tossed their banana peels — she spotted one sitting on one of the stairs. It just so happened that, at the exact moment that she noticed the banana peel, Tamaki stepped on it, and he slipped, falling right into Haruhi. With that push, Haruhi fell into Kanako, and Usagi watched with wide eyes as both their lips were pushed together, a blush falling upon both Haruhi and Kanako's face.

Tamaki and Suzushima both looked on with surprise, and Kanako and Haruhi quickly pulled away from one another, both of them covering their mouths. The Host Club members smiled softly at the event, and the twins looked particularly pleased with the outcome. The girls watching squealed in adoration, though some of them looked disappointed — Usagi seemed to fall under this category. She frowned softly, her arms crossed over her chest, and she took a few steps backwards, sighing inwardly; she just wanted to get her things and head home now.

The crowd and Host Club still seemed completely focused on Haruhi and Kanako, so Usagi used this opportunity to sneak away unnoticed. She quietly slipped through the crowd into the dance hall, and then left the hall in a bit of a hurry, heading straight for the Host Club room. It didn't take her long to reach Music Room Three, and Usagi gently pushed opened the doors, stepping inside the empty room.

Usagi took a moment to slip her heels off, her feet feeling bit sore after spending so much time in them. She then headed to the room Kyoya had put aside for her to get ready in. Inside her things sat completely untouched, everything in the same place she had left them. Usagi took a moment to check her phone; she had a few texts from Eri and Botan.

_Eri:_

_Hey, want to come over tonight?_

_Botan:_

_Sleepover at Eri's tonight! You in?_

Usagi paused and looked at the time the texts were sent — they were sent only an hour ago. Maybe the offer still stood; she needed the distraction. So, she quickly texted back, sending the same text to both her friends.

_Sorry, I just got done with that dance. Sleepover still on?_

Usagi pressed 'Send' and began to change, carefully taking off her gown and putting back neatly in the garment bag she had brought it here in. She then changed back into her other clothes, slipping on her sneakers which were much more comfortable than the heels she had been wearing for the last several hours. Usagi piled her hair on top offer head in a rather messy bun, and she looked down at her phone, hoping to see a response from Eri or Botan. However, much to her disappointment, she didn't have a text from either one of them. So, with a soft sigh, Usagi opened her phone once again to send another text, but this one was to Soma.

_I'm heading down. Bring the car around?_

Usagi didn't have to wait very long for Soma to respond. Before she even had her makeup packed up completely, her phone vibrated, and she looked down, not surprised to see a text from Soma.

_I'll be right there, Lady Usagi._

"I can always count on Soma," Usagi said with a chuckle, packing away the rest of her makeup.

Once she had everything packed, Usagi picked up her belongings and opened the door, walking into the main portion of Music Room Three. However, she let out a startled yelp when she saw none other than Haruhi standing there in the Host Club room.

"H-Haruhi," Usagi said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a bit overwhelmed with everything that's going on down there," said Haruhi with a sheepish grin. "I told the guys I had to go to the bathroom."

"All the way at the Host Club?" said Usagi with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said which bathroom," said Haruhi with a laugh.

Usagi giggled softly and nodded. "I guess you do have a point."

Haruhi smiled, and that's when he seemed to realize Usagi had changed, and she had all her belongings gathered in her arms.

"You changed — are you leaving already?" Haruhi said curiously.

"Hm? O-oh, well, yeah," said Usagi. "I'm, uh, a bit tired, so I thought I'd slip out a bit early."

"I see," said Haruhi, seeming troubled by something she said.

Usagi could tell that Haruhi thought something was a bit off, so she forced a small smile and said, "Well, I should get going then."

She began walking to the door, and just as she reached for the handle, Haruhi spoke up.

"Usagi, hold on," he said suddenly.

Usagi paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Usagi said.

Haruhi smiled softly at her and he walked over to a record player, which sat on a table positioned against the wall of the Host Club room. He turned it on, and music began playing, filling the quiet room. It didn't take long for Usagi to recognize the song; it was Waltz With Adonis. She looked at Haruhi curiously, who was still smiling at Usagi.

"What are you doing?" said Usagi, not exactly sure what Haruhi was up to.

"Well, I promised I'd save you a dance, didn't I?" said Haruhi. "So, what do you say — may I have this dance?"

Usagi stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do; Soma said he was on his way, but here was Haruhi, offering her the dance she had asked for. . . .

_I'm sure Soma will understand_, Usagi thought to herself.

So, Usagi placed her things on the table and looked to Haruhi with a soft smile. She then nodded slightly, and Haruhi's smile widened some, and he extended his hand towards her. Usagi's heart leapt she as she reached out and took Haruhi's hand, but she tried not to get too caught up in those feelings.

"Now, you'll have to forgive me if I'm not very good at this," said Haruhi. "Remember, I'm still pretty new to this entire host thing — tying ties and dancing aren't quite my specialty."

Usagi giggled softly as the two of them stood in front of one another, Haruhi holding Usagi's hand in one hand, placing his other hand on her waist, while Usagi rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That's right, you said you were taking dance lessons, didn't you?" said Usagi. "Well, have they paid off?"

"I guess you'll have to be the judge of that," Haruhi said with a smile.

Usagi smiled some, the pink tint on her cheeks darkening some. "Oh, well, I-I'll let you know."

And with that, the two of them began dancing. Usagi could tell the difference between dancing with someone with years of experience like Tamaki or Terou versus Haruhi, who had only been given a week to learn to waltz. He wasn't bad by any means — in fact, for the most part, Haruhi did very well, though his movements were a bit more rigid, as if he were overthinking his next move, rather than Tamaki, who seemed as if waltzing was second nature to him; he had zero problem leading Usagi through the dance, though Haruhi was still a bit unsure of his movements.

"Sorry if I'm not the best," said Haruhi sheepishly as they danced. "As you can probably tell, I'm still learning."

"You're doing just fine," Usagi reassured him. "I think you'll be a natural in no time."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, Usagi, I appreciate it."

Usagi nodded. "Between learning to waltz and finally figuring out how to tie a tie, I think you'll be a proper host in no time."

Haruhi laughed softly, and Usagi felt herself blush again — why in the world was she getting so flustered? However, Usagi forced herself once again to not get distracted by the odd feelings, and she simply enjoyed the dance the two of them were sharing.

All too soon though, the song ended, and Usagi could feel Haruhi's movements slowing, so she followed suit, and eventually the two of them were just standing there in the room, a comfortable silence falling over them.

"I, uh. . . . I should probably get going — I've already asked my driver to come around front," said Usagi suddenly as she became aware of just how close she and Haruhi were — her heart was racing and her stomach felt like it was in knots.

What was happening?

What was this feeling?

"Alright," said Haruhi with a smile as he let go of her hand and waist. "Do you need any help with your things?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I-I'm fine," said Usagi quickly as she gathered her things, her cheeks turning red. "I've got it."

Usagi gathered her things in a hurry, nearly dropping her shoes twice in the process, and she put a shaky hand on the doorknob. Before she opened it though, she looked back at Haruhi, who was watching her with a curious gaze.

"Haruhi. . . . Thank you," Usagi said, a small smile forming on her face.

Haruhi looked a bit surprised that she thanked him, but he soon smiled lightly, tilting his head to the side.

"You're welcome, Usa-chan," said Haruhi.

Usagi's cheeks remained the slightest shade of pink, and she nodded softly before turning back to the door. She opened the door and slipped out of Music Room Three, her heart and mind racing.

The entire way to the car, Usagi didn't think about Terou, or the girls who had been whispering about her that evening, or anything that happened at in the dance hall. The only thing she could really focus on was Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

When Usagi got outside, she saw that Soma had pulled the car around, and he was standing beside the car, looking around curiously. When he saw Usagi walking towards the car, Soma smiled softly and walked around the vehicle, opening the door for her as Usagi approached the car.

"There you are, Lady Usagi," said Soma once she was in earshot. "When you asked me to pull the car around, I thought you'd be waiting for me."

"I'm sorry about that, Soma," said Usagi as she slipped into the car. "I got distracted."

"Is everything okay?" Soma said as she settled in her seat.

Usagi smiled softly, her mind still thinking about Haruhi and the dance they just shared.

"Everything is great, Soma," Usagi said with a smile. "Everything is great. . . ."

Not too terribly long after Usagi made it to the car, Terou came sauntering out of Ouran Academy, still wearing his tux that he wore during the dance. His other clothes were tucked inside his garment bag, and he held his shoes in his hand. He opened the car door and peered inside, looking at Usagi with a curious look.

"There you are," he said with a frown. "Haruhi said you'd be here — why'd you leave early?"

"I, uh. . . . I wasn't feeling well," said Usagi, not sure what to say.

Terou gave her a doubtful look. "Uh-huh — you couldn't even say anything to me? I was worried."

_So worried you couldn't send a text,_ Usagi thought to herself. However, still feeling butterflies from her dance with Haruhi, Usagi found herself in a much better mood than normal, so she was able to keep herself from saying something bitter.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," Usagi said simply.

Terou sighed softly and climbed into the car, closing the door behind him. When Soma heard the door shut, the driver looked at the two siblings in the back seat.

"Ah, Master Terou!" Soma said with a smile. "How was your dance? Lady Usagi has been telling me that she quite enjoyed herself this evening!"

"She did, did she?" said Tear with an amused sort of grin as he looked at Usagi. He then looked towards Soma, still smiling. "Well, Soma, I think it was a great night; our guests all seemed very happy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it was a success," said Soma. "So, shall we head home?"

"Please," said the siblings in unison.

Soma smiled softly to himself and chuckled. "Right then — buckle up please."

So, once Usagi and Terou were buckled up, Soma began driving. Usagi looked out the window of the car, smiling softly to herself as the buildings and trees merged together in the dark night as they drove; what a wonderful night it had been.

"What are you smiling about?" said Terou curiously, watching his little sister with a slight grin.

Usagi's eyes widened and she jumped, slightly startled. She then looked over at Terou, looking a bit annoyed.

"It's nothing," Usagi said. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, come on, Usa-chan," Terou said with a grin. "You haven't smiled like that since you had a crush on Ikki Saito a few years ago."

Usagi's face suddenly flushed dark red — why would he remember something like that?

"I said it's nothing, Terou!" Usagi said quickly.

Terou smiled devilishly. "Ah, so you do like someone then, don't you? I bet you it's one of the guys, isn't it?"

"One of the guys?" Usagi echoed.

Terou nodded. "It's one of the Host Club members, right?"

Usagi's face flushed a deeper shade of red as she stammered, "N-No! I-It's not anyone you know!"

Terou laughed. "So it is, huh? Who is it then? Kyoya?"

_"Terou,"_ Usagi groaned, hiding her scarlet face in her hands.

"Hikaru or Kaoru?" Terou guessed.

"Just _stop_!"

"Honey?"

_"No!"_

"Mori?"

"Will you cut it out already?"

"_Oh_, so it's _Tamaki_, huh?" said Terou, grinning deviously. "You know, I must say, I never pegged Tamaki as your type, but whatever floats your boat."

"Terou —"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I won't tell him," said Terou with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I think it's kind of cute! Who would have thought? My little sister has a crush on Tamaki Suoh —"

"It's not Tamaki!" Usagi said, lifting her head out of her hands. _"It's Haruhi!"_

Terou's face fell and his eyes widened, and Usagi realized he was at a loss for words. He stared at his little sister for a few brief moments, complete silence falling over them.

"I'll, uh, roll up the window and give you two some privacy," Soma called from the driver's seat, slowly rolling up the window that separated the driver's cab from the rest of the car.

Terou stared at Usagi for a few more moments before speaking slowly.

"You like Haruhi?" Terou said.

Usagi sighed and nodded slowly. "Er — w-well, I-I mean, I think so."

"You _think_ so?" Terou echoed. "What does that mean?"

"Well, he's just. . . . He's so different from any other guys I've met —"

"You have no idea," Terou muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Terou said quickly, shaking his head. "Look, Usagi, I don't think you know enough about Haruhi yet to decide whether or not you like him."

Usagi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just saying that because you don't like the idea of me liking any of your friends."

"Trust me, Usagi, that's definitely not the case," said Terou. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should spend a little bit more time with Haruhi before you make any for sure decisions about your feelings, okay?"

Usagi sat there for a moment — part of her wanted to fight her brother about it, but another part told her that he was right. So, with a disgruntled sigh, Usagi gave a reluctant nod.

"I. . . . I guess you're right," Usagi muttered. "But, you do have to admit, Haruhi is really something else."

"Trust me," Terou said with a sigh. "I know."


	4. Beware the Physical Exams!

In the weeks following the dance, Usagi found herself spending more time with Haruhi and the twins, though she was still a bit nervous about stepping foot into the Host Club. Sitting next to the three of them in class was less of something Usagi dreaded, and it became one of the few pleasures she had at school — not that she would ever tell the twins that; they'd never let her forget it. Usagi and Haruhi were becoming fast friends, Usagi's feelings for him remaining very prevalent, but still secret.

However, despite her blossoming friendships she shared with the twins and Haruhi, Usagi had yet to bring herself back to the Host Club room. After the dance, she and Terou hadn't seen much of each other; Usagi was so embarrassed about telling Terou about her crush on Haruhi, she had been intentionally avoiding him since that night. She did sometimes catch a glimpse of Tamaki and Kyoya, and Honey had purposely tracked her down on several occasions just to say hi, which of course meant that Usagi had seen Mori several times, since he went wherever Honey wandered.

Another friendship that suffered was the one Usagi shared with Eri and Botan; both girls suddenly felt as though Usagi had suddenly disappeared from their trio, and neither one of them seemed particularly thrilled with Usagi's recent friendship with Haruhi and the twins.

"You only hang out with the Hitachiin twins and that scholarship guy," Eri said stiffly one day when Usagi joined her and Botan for lunch in the dining hall. "We never see you anymore."

"His name is Haruhi," Usagi said pointedly. "And I'm sorry; Haruhi and the twins are a lot of fun, and —"

"Like we're not fun?" said Botan.

"That's not what I meant," Usagi sighed.

"I thought you were totally against the Host Club anyway," said Eri. "Something about how they took Terou away."

"It's not like I like the Host Club," said Usagi. "But. . . . Well, maybe they aren't as terrible as I originally thought."

"What changed your mind about that?" said Botan curiously. "A week ago, if I mentioned the Host Club, you would go on some rant about how dumb and pointless it was; what brought on the sudden change of heart?"

Usagi paused recalling the night of the dance; the words Tamaki said to her as they all watching Kanako and Suzushima dancing came to her mind.

_"It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy — _that's_ the job of a high school host."_

Under normal circumstances, Usagi would have scoffed at that comment. But the look on Tamaki's face as he said it, and the tone of his voice. . . . Usagi knew that he meant every single word of that.

"Well. . . . The Host Club members aren't so bad once you get to know them," said Usagi, smiling softly.

Eri and Botan both noticed Usagi's slight grin, and both of them smiled mischievously as they giggled gently.

"Oh, I get it," said Eri.

"You like one of them!" Botan said.

Usagi's eyes widened and her face flushed scarlet as she looked around the dining hall, hoping no one heard one Botan had said. Luckily for her, it appeared as if no one had been paying them any attention, including Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, who were all enjoying their conversation as they had lunch. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she looked back around towards her friends, who were both trying to decide who it was.

"Do you think it's Mitsukuni?" said Eri.

"What about Takashi?" Botan suggested.

"No, no. . . . I don't think it's be Kyoya, and there's no way she'd like Tamaki," Eri said shaking her head.

"It must be one of the twins there!" said Botan very loudly.

"N-no!" Usagi said quickly, her face darkening.

"Oh, so it's Haruhi then!" Eri concluded.

_"No!" _Usagi groaned. "Will you two just cut it out —"

"What are you ladies talking about?" said two suddenly votes behind Usagi.

She froze, and she saw the expression on both Eri and Botan's faces change; their eyes widened slightly, and a small blush settled on their cheeks as they stared behind Usagi.

Usagi turned around and saw both Hikaru and Kaoru stand-in behind her, looking down at her with an expectant look.

"Well, Usagi?" said Hikaru, leaning in close to Usagi.

"What were you talking about?" said Kaoru, also leaning in close — Usagi still had trouble telling the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru, though it was getting a bit easier the more time she spent with them.

Usagi's eyes widened, and her heart leapt in her throat; why were they so close to her? She was sure that, if it was possible, her face was an even darker shade of red now. She looked between both twins, not sure what she could possibly tell them; she obviously couldn't tell them her friends were trying to decipher who it was that Usagi had a crush on. It'd be even worse than if they found out she actually enjoyed spending time with them.

"I-it was nothing important," Usagi said quickly, laughing nervously.

The twins looked doubtful.

"I don't know about that," said Kaoru.

"I thought I heard you mention us," said Hikaru.

"N-no, you weren't mentioned at all!" Usagi said.

"Why so secretive, Usagi?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, is it something embarrassing?" Kaoru said with a grin.

Usagi's looked at the twins for a moment, not sure what she could possibly say to get them off her back. However, like many times before, Usagi's savior appeared behind the twins, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come on," Haruhi groaned. "Don't you two get tired of this?"

"Awe, Haruhi," whined the twins in unison. "Why are you such a kill joy?"

"Besides, Usagi was talking about us," said Kaoru.

"Just because Usagi mentioned you doesn't mean you two are entitled to know what the conversation was about," said Haruhi.

"But, Haruhi," said the twins with a devious grin, "you were mentioned too."

"Me?" echoed Haruhi with a curious look at Usagi, who blushed under his gaze.

"I-it wasn't anything important," Usagi said with a quick wave of her hand with a nervous chuckle. "I-I promise."

"Well, if Usagi says it was nothing, then it was nothing, okay?" said Haruhi, looking back at the twins.

Both boys rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"You're so boring, Haruhi," said one twin.

"Yeah, learn to have a little fun," said the other.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough from you two," said Haruhi, rolling his eyes. "Come on — let's get going."

Haruhi started to pull the twins away from Usagi and her friends, but he looked over his shoulder, smiling brightly at Usagi.

"Usagi, we'll see you in class, alright?" Haruhi called over his shoulder

"Okay, Haruhi!" Usagi called happily. "I'll see you guys then!"

As Haruhi led the twins away from Usagi and her friends, Usagi turned back towards Eri and Botan, who were both smiling deviously.

_"So,"_ said Eri with a grin.

"It _is_ Haruhi, isn't it?" said Botan.

Usagi's face flushed dark red, and she sighed softly, nodding her head stiffly.

"You can't tell anyone, but. . . . Yes," she said quietly.

Eri and Botan squealed in excitement, both girls giggling happily.

"I can't believe it!" Botan said.

"Usagi likes someone!" said Eri.

"Guys, come on!" Usagi groaned. "Can't you try to be a little quieter?"

And just like that, bygones were bygones, and the three girls quickly fell into conversation about the possibility of Haruhi liking Usagi back, which only caused Usagi to become even more flustered, much to Eri and Botan's amusement. Yes, for just a moment, it seemed like all was right in the world.

* * *

The following week, Usagi could be found at school with Haruhi and the twins; however, the four of them weren't sitting in their classroom. They were actually on their way to physical exams, something that Usagi never really cared for; it was a long and taxing process, but it was a mandatory event.

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly," called a voice over the intercom system of Ouran Academy. "All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

"So, what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" said Haruhi to Usagi and the twins as they walked. "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, why would a psychical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru said.

"You're right, I didn't think about it that way," said Haruhi.

Usagi chuckled softly as the four of them approached the infirmary room. Usagi reached out and turned the handle of the door, pushing the doors open. As the doors swung up, a long red carpet was revealed inside the room, and there was a long row of nurses and a long row of doctors, all standing across from one another, smiling brightly at the students as the doors opened.

"Welcome!" the nurses and doctors said simultaneously.

"W-what is all this?" said Haruhi, his eyes wide as he stared at the dozens of doctors and nurses before them.

"Just another physical exam," said Hikaru, walking inside.

"The usual," shrugged Kaoru as he followed behind his brother.

"The usual?" echoed Haruhi, standing there in shock.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Usagi said softly.

"Come on, Usagi," said Kaoru. "You and Haruhi shouldn't fall behind."

"O-oh, right!" Usagi said with a nod, and she grabbed Haruhi by the wrist, falling behind the twins.

However, the four of the didn't make it very far before they were approached by three nurses.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured," said one nurse to the twins.

"Sure thing," said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon," said another nurse to Haruhi.

"Okay," said Haruhi slowly.

"Please, come this way," she said, smiling softly at Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded and looked to Usagi. "I'll see you after this is all said and done then?"

Usagi smiled softly and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The nurse led Haruhi away, and that left the last nurse, who looked at Usagi with a smile.

"Miss Oshiro, just come with me — we're going to measure your height," said the nurse.

Usagi nodded and followed after the nurse, being led in the same direction as the twins. However, as Usagi walked, she noticed something very strange — two doctors standing amongst the students, one very tall, and the other rather short. They both stood there very still, drawing the attention of many students; in fact, something about them looked oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute. . . ," Usagi muttered, coming to a halt, her nurse wandering off without her. "Is that. . . ?"

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" said one girl suddenly.

"I don't know," said another.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly — of course! It was Honey and Mori. Usagi slowly made her way towards the 'doctors' Honey and Mori, however, as she walked, she noticed Kyoya standing off to the side with Haruhi.

"Kyoya-senpai," Usagi said as she made her way towards them.

"Ah, Usagi," said Kyoya with a gentle smile. "It's great to see you; I haven't seen you much since the party."

"Er — right," said Usagi. "It's nice to see you too. But, erm. . . . Is that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

She motioned to the two 'doctors' and Kyoya smiled softly.

"Why, yes, it is," said Kyoya.

"What are they doing?" said Usagi curiously.

"They're here as 'backup'," muttered Haruhi, seemingly annoyed about something.

"Backup?" Usagi echoed. "Why would there be need for backup?"

"And why are they in doctor disguises?" said Haruhi, looking at Kyoya curiously.

"They're just helping to set the mood," said Kyoya simply. "The disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

"Operation?" said Usagi quietly — as usual, the Host Club was up to something, but what it was, she had no idea.

"Wow, Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilo grams since this time last year," said a doctor suddenly.

Usagi and Haruhi turned and watched as Miss Shiramine, a student in Class B that was in the same year as them, stood on a scale, staring happily down at whatever number it showed.

"It's so good to hear!" Shiramine exclaimed. "I thought for sure I was heavier."

"Not at all," said her doctor with a smile. "Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work!"

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" said Haruhi curiously.

Kyoya smiled softly, obviously amused by Haruhi's questions.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business; therefore, he wants to keep students happy," said Kyoya.

Usagi nodded softly. "That makes sense. . . . After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home," she said.

Kyoya glanced at Usagi with a curious gaze and nodded. "Precisely — so, this is just a formality."

"These damn rich people," Haruhi muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mr. Fujioka," called Haruhi's nurse. "This way."

"Oh, right," Haruhi said, following after his nurse.

"I should probably find my nurse," Usagi muttered. "I'm supposed to have my height measured. . . ."

Kyoya smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, a doctor walked by Usagi and him, and he was obviously distracted, as he bumped into Usagi with a bit more force than she had been expecting. Usagi stumbled forward, but Kyoya quickly reached out and caught her by the shoulders, steadying her.

"I'm terribly sorry," said the doctor, stopping to turn around and look at Usagi with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's fine," Usagi said with a smile, straightening up.

The doctor nodded and turned away, walking off. However, Kyoya stood there for a moment, watching him curiously.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Usagi said gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm?" Kyoya looked back to Usagi, smiling softly. "Oh, yes, I'm quite alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Usagi said with a reassuring nod. "Thank you."

"Miss Oshiro, there you are!" said Usagi's nurse, coming towards her. "I'm afraid we got separated.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Usagi sheepishly.

"It's quite alright — now, let's get you measured."

It didn't take long for Usagi's measurements to be taken, and she weighed in; surprisingly enough, her nurse had made quick work of her physical exam, and it allowed Usagi to be one of the first students to be finished with their physical. So, as she finished up, she set off to find Eri and Botan, but along the way, she passed a crowd of at least a dozen girls who all stood in anxious silence. Usagi saw that standing not too terribly far away from this group was Kyoya, Haruhi, and. . . . Terou.

"Terou?" Usagi said.

Terou looked in her direction, and he smiled softly when he saw Usagi.

"Hey, Usagi," her brother said with a smile. "All finished with your physical?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, but what's going on over here? Why are all these girls standing around?"

"Just watch," said Kyoya with a smile.

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me?" said a nurse, motioning to a closed off area behind her. "We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."

"Doesn't matter to me," said Hikaru as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"We're not shy," said Kaoru, also beginning to undo his shirt. "Who needs a curtain?"

Then, just like that, the twins were shirtless, their shirts barely hanging onto their wrists. The crowd of girls broke out into hysterical screams, and Usagi felt her cheeks burning as she looked at them.

"See, Haruhi and Usagi, a rather impressive turnout today," said Kyoya simply. "Physical exam day is quite poplar with the ladies."

"What's wrong with the girls at this school?" Haruhi sighed.

"Y-yeah, s-seriously," Usagi stammered, unable to take her eyes off them; she could _maybe_ understand why there was a flock of girls there to bear witness.

Terou looked at Usagi, narrowing his eyes when he saw her watching the twins.

"Usagi. . . ," Terou muttered.

"I won't allow it," said Hikaru suddenly to his brother, getting extremely close. "It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru."

"What are you talking about?" said Kaoru innocently. "You don't seem mohave a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

The girls squealed again, and Usagi's eyes widened.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Terou said suddenly, seizing his little sister by the shoulders. "You can't watch anymore of this."

And with that, Terou pushed Usagi away from the twins and the group of squealing admirers.

"What are you doing?" Usagi said as her brother very quickly led her away.

"You don't need to see that," Terou said firmly without so much as another glance at his sister. "You're too young to see that."

"First of all, I'm fifteen," Usagi muttered, freeing herself from her brother's grip before wheeling around and looking sternly at him. "And second of all, why do you care? Seriously, ever since I stepped foot into that stupid Host Club of yours, you've been treating me like a child!"

"I've been treating you like my little sister!" Terou snapped.

"Your little sister?" Usagi said with a bitter scoff. "Please! You haven't treated me like your little sister since you joined the Host Club!"

Terou stood there, staring at Usagi with wide eyes as she gazed upon him through her own narrowed eyes. He had nothing to say — he didn't know what _to_ say — and Usagi just rolled her eyes.

"If you're done pretending to give a damn, I think I'll be going," Usagi said stiffly before she turned on her heel and marched off, leaving Terou standing there in a bit of a daze.

"Usagi. . . ," Terou said weakly, watching as she walked away.

"Terou-senpai."

Terou immediately recognized that voice — he knew it was Kyoya before he even turned around and faced the Host Club's vice president.

"Hey, Kyoya," Terou said simply, forcing a smile.

"That was quite the outburst," Kyoya observed.

Terou chuckled weakly, shaking his head; Kyoya was never one to beat around the bush, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I, uh. . . . I guess she was pretty mad," Terou said with a sheepish grin.

"May I offer a word of advice?" Kyoya said.

Terou raised an eyebrow. "You have advice about how to deal with my little sister? Aren't you the youngest of your family?"

"Precisely — I'm the youngest of four, so I think I can probably give you some insight into Usagi's feelings right now," Kyoya pointed out.

Terou paused. "I. . . . I didn't think about that. . . . Okay, Kyoya, what advice do you have for me?"

"Stop treating her like a child," Kyoya said. "You haven't been very brotherly for well over a year now, so for you to suddenly swoop in and insist on treating her like a child. . . . I can only imagine how frustrating it is for her."

"I'm not treating her like a child," Terou said. "I'm just. . . . I want to be there for her."

"Well, that's all fine in theory, but have you considered how it may be coming across?" Kyoya said.

Terou frowned some — maybe Kyoya did have a point. . . .

Usagi, however, was no where near her brother. She didn't even want to think about him at that moment.

"Stupid Terou," she muttered to herself as she walked through he crowd of people. "Who does he think he is? He has no right acting like that."

"Usagi?"

The sudden voice calling out her named pulled Usagi from her thoughts, and she paused and turned, only to see Eri standing there.

"Oh, Eri," said Usagi, forcing a small smile. "All finished with your physical?"

Eri nodded. "Mhmm, and I'm starving. What do you say we sneak out and go get some lunch? There's the cutest little café not too far from here, and they do brunch all day!"

Usagi paused — sneaking out of school wouldn't be the best idea. . . .

"What is I ask Soma to bring us something?" Usagi suggested with a sheepish smile.

Eri rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ugh, you're no fun, Usagi! I bet Botan would come with me."

Usagi laughed airily and shook her head, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Well, I'm not in the mood for —"

However, it was then that a man came up behind Eri and grabbed her shoulder. Both Usagi and Eri froze and turned, and saw a doctor standing there, though he looked very ragged, and not much like the other doctors Usagi had seen there at the physical exam.

"Excuse me, Miss, have you seen my —"

"Get off me!" Eri screamed, pulling away from the man.

The man's eyes widened, and he looked from Eri and then to Usagi, who stood there unmoving.

"Please, M-miss," the man stammered, stumbling towards Usagi and grabbing onto her arm. "H-have you seen my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Usagi echoed.

"Get off of her, you perv!" Eri shouted, shoving the man.

The man fell forward, still holding onto Usagi, and she and the man fell to the ground, anding beside one another.

"Someone help!" Eri shouted. "Please, someone help us!"

"I-I'm sorry," the man said, getting to his feet. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

The man took off in the direction of the special boys' clinic, just as nurses, doctors, and students alike flocked the scene. Immediately, a nurse came to the aid of both Eri and Usagi; while Usagi was rather calm, Eri was hysterical, hunched over and crying into her hands.

"It was horrible," Eri cried. "A doctor grabbed me, and then he grabbed Usagi!"

"Miss Oshiro, are you okay?" said a nurse.

Usagi nodded. "I-I'm fine."

"Eri! Usagi!"

Usagi looked and saw Botan running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Botan said when she got close enough to her friends.

"We're fine," Usagi said softly. "This man, he was looking for his —"

"This doctor grabbed me and Usagi!" said Eri. "He was trying to make a pass at us!"

Usagi clenched her fists, rolling her eyes some; she loved her friends, but why was Eri blowing this out of proportion like this?

Usagi looked around and saw the entire Host Club, minus Haruhi, coming towards the commotion. They all looked relatively calm, but the moment they spotted Usagi standing in the midst of it all, Terou pushed his way to the front of the crowd and came running towards his little sister.

"Usagi!" Terou shouted, making his way through the crowd of people. "Usagi! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Terou," Usagi said. "Eri and I just had a little scare, it was nothing."

"What happened?" Terou said as the rest of the Host Club made their way to Usagi and Terou.

"I'm telling the truth!" said Eri suddenly as yet another student questioned her. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder, and then he snatched Usagi — he even pushed her to the ground! He was trying to make a pass at us. I've never been so terrified!"

"Wow, how scary," muttered Botan. "Do you think it was a pervert?"

"What?" Terou exclaimed, looking to Usagi. "Are you okay?"

"I already told you, I'm fine," Usagi said, rolling he eyes.

"I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya muttered, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

The entire Host Club and Usagi all paused and looked at Kyoya curiously.

"What do you mean?" said Honey.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab boat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors, and I thought he was a little odd," said Kyoya.

_"What?" _Terou said, grabbing Kyoya by the collar of his shirt. "That perv grabbed Usagi! She could have been seriously hurt!"

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"I'm sorry, Terou-senpai, but I didn't think it was a big deal," said Kyoya simply, gently lifting Terou's hands off his collar. "I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

"Tell me, Miss Hamamoto, Miss Oshiro," said a doctor to Eri. "Did either of you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"N-no, I-I didn't," Eri sniffed.

"I did," said Usagi softly. "He ran off to the special boys' clinic."

The moment she spoke, the entire Host Club froze.

"Haruhi!" they all shouted before taking off in the direction of the special boys' clinic.

"Where are you all going?" Usagi called after them.

"Come on, Usagi," Terou said quickly, snatching his little sister's hand. "You're coming with me!"

"Wait, no, Terou, I —"

But it was too late. Terou was pulling Usagi along behind him, and the two of them were close behind the rest of the Host Club. The large group of eight quickly made their way to the special boys' clinic and ran inside. There were several private areas set up in the clinic, and Kyoya looked to the nurse.

"Which private area is Haruhi Fujioka in?" Kyoya said to the nurse.

"Oh, it's that one, sir," said the nurse, pointing towards one of the private areas.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, running forward and throwing open the curtains, revealing Haruhi standing there with the same man from earlier, but this time, the man was standing in front of Haruhi, and hand over his mouth.

_"Tama-chan kick!"_ Tamaki shouted before lunged towards the man and landing a kick square in the side of his head, sending the man flying.

The Host Club crowded in front of Usagi, blocking her view of Haruhi, and Terou stepped forward, picking the doctor up by the collar of his shirt.

"You perv!" Terou shouted. "You think you can just come in here and grab my little sister, huh?"

"Please, let me explain myself!" the man shouted.

"How about you let us explain a few things?" Terou muttered. "Because you're dealing with the Ouran Host Club, so let us tell you what you're really up against."

Then, Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the private room.

"One; good looks that attract the public eye," the said simultaneously.

Kyoya followed suit, standing beside the twins.

"Two. . . . More wealth than you could imagine."

"Three," said Mori, stepping forward with Honey. "Chivalry that would never be able to over look —"

"— the hideous wickedness of this world," said Honey.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club," said Tamaki.

"We're here!" said the whole club in unison. "Watch out!"

"Please don't hurt me," the man cried. "Spare me my life!"

Tamaki stepped forward and draped his shirt over Haruhi before he stood beside Terou. The man looked so feeble and fragile. Usagi took a few hesitant steps forwards, walking past Haruhi and the others, not giving them a second glance as she placed a gentle hand on Terou's shoulder, causing him to tense up some.

"Terou," Usagi said softly. "Just. . . . Put this guy down. Let him talk."

Terou looked at his little sister out of the corner of his eye and sighed, begrudgingly agreeing to her request, and he slowly lowered the doctor to the ground until his feet were resting on the tile.

The moment Terou let go of his white coat, no longer supporting the man, the doctor feel to his knees, muttering his gratitude over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" said Terou, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kyoya said you aren't one of his family's doctors; so tell us."

"Y-you're right, I-I'm not one of his family's doctors," said the man. "But I am a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" said Hikaru.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor," Kaoru said.

"Unless you're a quack," said the twins in unison.

"Can you two behave?" Usagi said harshly, rolling her eyes at the twins.

"No, no, they're right, I know," said Yabu. "I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter."

"That's right. . . . You did say you were looking for your daughter," Usagi said softly.

Yabu nodded. "My wide left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything," said Haruhi. "But why did your wife and daughter leave you?"

"Well, you see. . . . I have a tendency to let my patients give me IOUs," said Yabu sheepishly. "It's not great for us, because then I don't get paid, but I can't just turn away a patient who needs the care. But. . . . My wife and daughter hated it. I promised I wouldn't take anymore IOUs, but a patient came in and needed immediate care, and he swore he'd pay me as soon as he got the money, and. . . . Well, I agreed. Once my wife and daughter found out though. . . . Well, they had had enough, and they went to stay at my wife's mother's house.

"And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt, but I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

At this point, most of the Host Club looked completely at wits ends with Yabu's story, save for Tamaki, who was struggling to hold back tears.

"Well, of course," said Hikaru. "You're wearing a lab coat."

"Anyone would mistake you," said Kaoru.

"Yes, well, then it happened," said Yabu.

"I tried to ask that girl about my daughter, and she started screaming! Before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chanting me!" Yabu explained this all while crying dramatically into his sleeve.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki exclaimed while running forward to comfort Yabu, tears running down his face.

"Doctor Yabu," said Kyoya, looking completely indifferent. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"

Both Tamaki and Yabu paused and looked up, their tears immediately ceasing as they turned towards Kyoya.

"Yeah, that's right," said Yabu.

"I figured that might be the case," said Kyoya simply. "This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

Yabu gasped, his jaw dropping some, and his face pales considerably.

"Man, that's pretty sad," mused Hikaru. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes too?"

"I bet you relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt," Kaoru added.

"Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school," Honey said.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy," Kyoya said with a shrug.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki suddenly, "would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Kyoya smiled softly, as if he had expected this kind of reaction from Tamaki, and he nodded. "Whatever you say."

Kyoya sauntered off, and Usagi looked at Terou, who was still standing there rather rigidly. Her brother. . . . She hadn't seen him like that in such a long time. He used to always be so protective of her when they were younger, but once he met Tamaki, things changed, but today. . . . She caught a glimpse of the other Terou.

Usagi smiled softly to herself and turned to speak to Haruhi and the others — after all, she hadn't so much as given them a single glance since they stepped foot in the special boys' clinic, and she was a bit curious as to why Haruhi was in the special boys' clinic.

When Usagi turned, she faced Haruhi and the twins. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she laid eyes on Haruhi, she paused; Haruhi still had Tamaki's shirt draped over his shoulders, but only barely, and underneath, Usagi could see a pink undershirt that fit Haruhi very well. So well, in fact that Usagi could see the tell-tale imprints of a bra that Haruhi wore underneath the pink garment.

"Um. . . . H-Haruhi," Usagi said, staring at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled softly. "Yeah, Usagi?"

"Are you. . . . Um. . . . Are you wearing a bra?"

Silence.

Everyone in the room froze.

"Uh, Usagi," Terou said slowly. "I. . . . I think there's something we need to tell you."


	5. Attack of the Lady Manager!

Chapter Five

We now find our Host Club members and Usagi Oshiro in Music Room Three, all of them sitting down on the couch, each of them with a cup of instant coffee in front of them ("It's the Host Club's official drink!" the twins told Usagi as they shoved a cup in front of her."). Doctor Yabu had been sent on his way, and once he was gone, the Host Club had quickly whisked Usagi away to Music Room Three and explained everything.

"So. . . . Haruhi is a girl?" Usagi said slowly after all eight members of the Host Club had finished explaining everything to her.

"Right."

"And that debt you told me about. . . . She's going to pay it back by being a host?"

"Right."

"So that's why she's pretending to be a boy? To pay her debt?"

"Right."

"O . . . kay."

Usagi wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure where to begin. Haruhi Fujioka was . . . a girl. She guessed it didn't change too much in regards to how she viewed him — er, _her_ — but her feelings. . . .

"So, Usagi," said Kyoya suddenly, pulling Usagi out of her thoughts. "Can we trust you to keep Haruhi's secret?"

"Hm?" Usagi muttered, shaking her head, dispelling the thoughts. "S-sorry, it's just a lot to take in all at once, but —"

She looked up at Haruhi, who smiled softly at her, and Usagi felt herself smile in return, her heart racing a bit, before finishing her sentence.

"But Haruhi's secret is safe with me; I promise," said Usagi.

Haruhi's smiled widened, and the other Host Club members all let out a chuckle and a sigh of relief.

"Wow, thanks, Usagi," said Haruhi with a grin.

Usagi smiled some, but she felt her face fall slightly; Haruhi was a girl. . . .

"It's a good thing you're okay with this, Usagi," said Hikaru suddenly to Usagi, appearing beside her.

"Yeah, otherwise, I don't think you could hang out with us," said Kaoru, appearing on the other side of Usagi.

"So I guess this means you can keep spending time with us, hm?" pressed Hikaru.

Usagi glanced nervously between the twins for a moment, her mind a bit rattled; however, she caught Haruhi's eye, and she gave Usagi an encouraging smile. Usagi grinned gently before looking back to the twins, giving a hesitant nod.

"I-I guess so," Usagi said.

"Usa-chan, you're going to start hanging out with all of us, right?" said Honey suddenly, looking Usagi with wide eyes.

"Oh, o-of course, Honey-senpai," Usagi said sheepishly.

"Yay!" exclaimed Honey happily, clasping his hands together as he looked up towards Mori. "Did you hear that, Mori? Usa-chan is going to hang out with us more!"

"Yeah," Mori grunted simply.

"This is perfect!" Tamaki said. "My little girl has been in desperate need of a female friend — someone who can help keep her away from those devil twins!"

"Devil twins?" said Hikaru slyly.

"Surely you aren't talking about us, boss," Kaoru said to Tamaki.

Usagi, however, looked at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Er — w-wait, who's your little girl?" said Usagi curiously.

"Why, my Haruhi, of course!" said Tamaki. "Daddy's been worried about his little girl!"

Usagi looked to Haruhi for an explanation, as it was clear that Tamaki would be of little help to them in that moment. Haruhi just sighed softly, rolling her eyes.

"It's a long story," Haruhi muttered, shaking her head.

Usagi smiled softly, trying to repress a bout of laughter. As all this took place, though, Terou and Kyoya stood back, observing them. Terou sighed softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong, Terou-senpai?" said Kyoya, not taking his eyes off Usagi and the others. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"It's nothing," said Terou, frowning some. "I'm just worried about Usagi, that's all."

"What's there to worry about?" Kyoya said, raising an eyebrow. "It seems to me that she's happy."

Terou nodded silently, looking on as Usagi chatted happily with the other Host Club members; she did seem happy, but Terou couldn't help but think about the conversation they had had on the evening of the dance.

_"You like Haruhi?" Terou said._

_Usagi sighed and nodded slowly. "Er — w-well, I-I mean, I think so."_

_"You think so?" Terou echoed. "What does that mean?"_

_"Well, he's just. . . . He's so different from any other guys I've met —"_

Terou looked back at Usagi, and saw that she was still smiling; perhaps she was handling it okay. . . .

* * *

"Oh, I can't be late!" Usagi muttered to herself as she ran towards Music Room Three after school.

She was supposed to meet Haruhi and the twins at the Host Club room after their meeting ended today; it worked out well, since Usagi had to attend tutoring after school that day for math. She didn't feel comfortable attending any of the Hot Club activities yet; the dance was more than enough for her. She couldn't bring herself to make an appointment with any of the hosts yet, which Hikaru and Kaoru always teased her for.

Finally, after several minutes of rushing through the school towards the Host Club, Usagi had arrived, and just in time, too. Just as she was about to reach forward and push open the door, the two doors to the Host Club room swung open, and a sea of giggling girls came pouring out as they all filed out of the Host Club — it seemed as though the Host Club activities were coming to an end for the day.

Usagi stepped aside, allowing the crowd of girls to push by her. Finally, she found a gap in the wall of women, and she slipped inside Music Room Three. One by one, the last few remaining clients of the Host Club filed out of he room, bidding fleeting good-byes to the eight Host Club members as they left. Usagi couldn't help but stop and take in what outfits of the Host Club members — they were all dressed in traditional kimonos, and all of them stood side by side as they waved to their departing guests.

Soon enough, all the girls had left the Host Club room, and the twins smiled at Usagi.

"Hey, Usagi," Hikaru said. "Looks like you finally made it."

"And surprise, surprise, you showed up after we were done for the day," Kaoru said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I already told you, I had tutoring today," Usagi said.

"That's right," Haruhi said. "You need help in math, right?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah — I think this will help. My parents will kill me if I don't have an 'A.'"

"Wait, you need help in math?" said Terou curiously, looking at his little sister. "Since when?"

Usagi looked up at her older brother, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I've been struggling for a while now," Usagi said. "Not that you would have noticed."

Short and cold, as per usual, Usagi turned away from her brother. Terou sighed softly, shaking his head some — for some reason, he had never really noticed Usagi's disdain for him until his fellow Host Club members had pointed it out, but now, he could feel it in every interaction they shared.

"It looks like things haven't improved between you and your sister, Terou-senpai," said a voice beside Terou.

Terou looked to his side quickly and found Kyoya standing beside him, his gaze fixed on Usagi and the others.

"Er, w-well, no, they haven't," Terou said, looking away from Kyoya and back towards Usagi, who was laughing at something Haruhi had said.

However, as Usagi's giggles subsided, she looked back towards her brother, catching his gaze for just a moment. She was going to say something, but a sudden movement in the corner of her eye made her pause, and she turned and saw a girl with blonde hair peering at the Host Club members from behind the doorframe. Noticing that Usagi had frozen, Terou turned and followed her gaze, also spotting the girl observing them. The rest of the Host Club members noticed and followed suit, and eventually, they were all staring at the girl in the doorway.

"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest," said the twins.

"Come on in," said Kaoru to the girl. "What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun," said Hikaru.

"Stop that," said Tamaki dismissively, holding his hand up to silence the twins. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?"

Tamaki then turned back towards the girl and smile softly, walking towards her and extending his hand to her.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess," said Tamaki gently. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

Tamaki reached out towards the girl, but she quickly jerked away from his grasp.

"Oh?" Tamaki said.

"No!" the girl suddenly shouted, flailing her arms and striking Tamaki in the face. "Don't touch me, you _phony_!"

Tamaki grasped his face, stumbling backwards towards Usagi, Terou, and the rest of the Host Club.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" said Tamaki, staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"Just what I said!" she said, pointing a finger at Tamaki. "You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you _stupid_! You must be a dim-witted _narcissist_! You're _incompetent_! You're a _commoner_! You're _disgusting_!"

Tamaki slowly sank to the ground, the color draining from his face. All the Host Club members stared at this girl curiously, but Usagi noticed an odd look flash across Kyoya's face as he studied the new comer to the Host Club.

"I don't suppose you are. . . ."

The girl looked towards Kyoya as he spoke, and her eyes widened. Then, a smile spread across her face as her cheeks flushed, and she rushed forward towards Kyoya.

"It's you! _Kyoya_!" the girl exclaimed before throwing her arms around Kyoya. "Oh, how I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

Kyoya stood there, his face stoney, and Usagi and the other seven Host Club members stared at the two of them.

"Uh. . . . Kyoya-senpai?" said Hikaru curiously.

"Who's this?" Kaoru said.

"Me?" said the girl, turning to look at the twins. "Why, I'm his fiancée!"

_"Fiancée?"_ everyone shouted.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki whimpered, looking to the Host Club vice-president. "You have a fiancée?"

Kyoya sighed heavily. "Perhaps we should all change; then I'll explain."

* * *

Several moments later, the entire Host Club was standing in a group together, all of them back in their school uniforms. Kyoya had offered the strange girl a seat on their sofa, and Haruhi made her a cup of tea, placing it on the table in front of her. Usagi sat on the edge of the seat, looking at the girl curiously.

"So let me get this straight," Usagi said, staring at the girl. "You're telling us that you and Kyoya-senpai are engaged?"

The girl nodded her head, smiling simply. "That's correct — Kyoya is my fiancé!"

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru echoed, looking at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai?" muttered Kaoru, not seeming to believe what she was saying.

"Of course," said the girl with a giggle. "My name is Renge Houshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's first-year class A tomorrow."

"First-year class A?" Usagi echoed.

"So, you'll be in class with us?" said Haruhi.

Haruhi and Usagi exchanged unsure glances and Tamaki let out an exasperated sigh. Usagi looked towards him and saw he was crouched in the corner of the room, hiding his face in his arms.

"Why is he sulking?" said Hikaru.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy," Kaoru said pointedly.

Usagi looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Whatever," Kyoya said impatiently, sighing heavily. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

Usagi looked at Kyoya, smiling some. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you mommy in this situation?"

Kyoya looked at Usagi, and it was apparent that he was slightly annoyed. However, Usagi was unable to hide her amusement, and she turned to look at Renge.

"So, Renge," said Usagi with a grin. "Tell me — how did you and Kyoya meet?"

"Our's is a story of love at first sight," said Renge dreamily. "I couldn't resist the way he was adoring the flowers in the backyard when he thought no one else was looking — and how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little kitten!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Renge with disbelief.

"Is she serious?" the two of them said in unison.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi suggest, a sheepish smile on her face.

"No way!" Renge snapped, looking appalled that Haruhi would say such a thing. "I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial."

Renge then clapped her hands together and smiled, pointing to Kyoya.

"You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!" Renge announced.

Silence fell over Usagi and the others. Everyone looked around at the others for confirmation that they had all just heard the same thing. Once their suspicions had been confirmed, they all began to shout.

"Uki —"

"— doki?"

"Otaku!"

"Otaku?"

"I've never seen one!"

"I get it now," said Kyoya in a calm, matter-of-factly tone. "You're in love with that character; you're projecting that love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well?"

Tamaki paused, and he looked towards Kyoya. "So, s-she made it up?" said Tamaki. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," said Kyoya simply. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"Really?" Terou said, shaking his head. "Don't you think you could have opened with that?"

"Yeah," Usagi muttered, sighing softly. "Why wait to have you all change?"

Renge then appeared at Kyoya's side, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club," said Renge. "Is that true, Kyoya?"

"That's right!" chimed Honey, smiling happily. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" Renge exclaimed. "Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances with one another.

"We don't advertise," they said in unison as hey looked at Renge. "We're just a Host Club."

"I've made up my mind!" Renge announced, completely ignoring what the twins had to say. "From now on, I'm going to be the manage of this Host Club!"

Usagi looked from Renge to Haruhi, who just smiled sheepishly at Usagi, shrugging her shoulders gently. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, frowning some.

"Um, listen, Kyoya —"

Tamaki had started a sentence, but Kyoya stopped him in his tracks.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori daily client," Kyoya said simply yet sternly. "So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

Tamaki sighed heavily and bowed his head some, unsparingly agreeing to Kyoya's request. Renge stood from her spot beside Kyoya and turned, facing the group with a smile.

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you!"

* * *

The next day after school, the Host Club didn't have any clients to tend to, but Tamaki still requested their presence in Music Room Three. So, after their final class for the day, Usagi said good-bye to Haruhi and the twins headed to her locker to collect her things before heading home — she didn't have to meet with her tutor today, so she was thinking about spending time with Eri and Botan.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Hikaru as Usagi waved good-bye to her friends.

"My locker?" said Usagi with a laugh. "I have to get some other textbooks."

"Aren't you going to come with us to the club?" said Kaoru.

Usagi paused, looking a bit surprised. "Er — well, n-no, I wasn't planning on it."

"Well, how come?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you told us you were going to start coming to the Host Club more," said Kaoru.

"But you barely ever come," said the twins in unison.

"I don't know," Usagi muttered, looking away from the twins.

"You know they're not gonna give up, Usa-chan," Haruhi said with a grin. "Why don't you come? Who knows — it may be a lot of fun."

Usagi glanced at Haruhi, a small smile spreading across her face. Surely Eri and Botan would understand if she were to spend time with the Host Club today. . . .

"Okay," Usagi said with a nod. "I'll come."

"Perfect!" said Hikaru, seizing Usagi around the arm.

"Then off we go!" Kaoru said, taking Usagi by her other arm.

"W-wait, guys!" Usagi said, her eyes widening. "I've still got to go to my locker!"

"That can wait," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, the boss will kill us if we're late again," Hikaru added.

"Haruhi?" Usagi said, looking to her friend with a desperate look.

"Oh come on, guys," said Haruhi, rolling her eyes. "We've got time to go to her locker."

"Let's go, Haruhi," said Hikaru, using his free hand to grab Haruhi's wrist. "You can't be late either!"

And with that, Haruhi and Usagi were dragged off to Music Room Three by Hikaru and Kaoru, who seemed completely unfazed by the two girls' protest. Soon enough, the four of them arrived in the Host Club room, where Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were already present; the only one missing was Terou.

"Okay, okay, we're here," Usagi groaned. "Now put us down."

"You're a real joy-kill, aren't you?" Hikaru muttered as he let go of both Usagi and Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're about as fun as Haruhi," said Kaoru with a grin as he released his hold on Usagi's arm.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi said with narrowed eyes.

"Terou isn't here, hm?" said Usagi as she looked around the classroom. "Let me guess — soccer practice?"

"How'd you know, Usa-chan?" said Honey with a broad smile.

"Terou may not know my schedule, but I do happen to know his," said Usagi with a shrug.

"I see," said Kyoya, looking at Usagi over the rim of his glasses. "Well, Usagi, since we don't have any clients today, would you like to join us?"

"W-what?" Usagi said, looking at Kyoya with wide eyes.

"Of course she does!" said Hikaru.

"It's not like she has anything better to do anyway," added Kaoru.

Usagi shot a look at both of the twins, and Haruhi stifled her laughter. Usagi was then seated on one of the couches between the twins, and Kyoya and Tamaki sat on the couch across from them, while Haruhi, Honey, and Mori pulled up chairs round the couches, and each of them had a cup of instant coffee sitting in front of them.

"I thought about it a lot last night," announced Tamaki as he drank his instant coffee. "Maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison. "Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" said Tamaki, smiling some. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be about to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief," Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, come on," Usagi muttered, holding her cup of instant coffee in her hands. "Don't I count?"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh, of course you do, Usagi! This is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men. Up until recently, she didn't have any friends in class except for these two shady twins — that's no good for her."

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces fell as they stared at Tamaki with unamused expressions.

"Like you have room to talk," the twins muttered, crossing their arms over their chest.

It was then that the doors to Music Room Three swung open, and Usagi and the Host Club turned their heads in the direction of the door, where they saw none other than Renge standing there, beaming happily at them.

"Hey, everyone!" Renge said. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!"

"Well, that's nice," Usagi muttered, watching as Tamaki walked towards the door to greet Renge.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like?" Tamaki said dramatically. "I'm so moved by your generosity!"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," Renge said coldly, narrowing her eyes at Tamaki, However, her sight soon fell on Kyoya, and her eyes instantly brightened, and she quickly rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit," said Renge, her face turning red as she spoke to Kyoya. "I did the best I could — and I already know what you're going to say —"

Renge placed the cookies down on the table and cupped her face with her hands, closing her eyes as she said in an odd sort of voice, "Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear!"

The twins tried to stifled their laughter, while Haruhi and Usagi exchanged glances, both of them smirking.

"Renge," Usagi muttered. "What was that . . . impression you just did?"

"That wasn't an impression," Renge said, looking at Usagi as if she were an idiot. "That was what Ichijo Miyabi would say — just like my Kyoya!" Renge then turned her attention back to Kyoya, placing her hands over her heart.

"Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya," Renge sighed with a smile

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt — look, Usa-chan!"

Usagi turned and saw Honey standing in front of her, two cookies in hand. He held out one of the cookies to Usagi, keeping the other for himself.

"Oh, thank you, Honey-senpai," Usagi said with a soft smile, taking the cookie from Honey — he was right, Renge really wasn't lying. The cookies were pretty burnt.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni," Mori said quickly, reaching over and taking the cookie out of Honey's hand before he could take a bite out of it, which earned a glare from Renge.

Haruhi, who was now beside Usagi, took a cookie for herself and took a bit out of it.

"They're not that bad at all," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"I don't know about that," Usagi said, suspiciously eyeing the cookie before taking a bite.

As the two girls were discussing the cookies, they failed to notice the twins give each other devious smiles. Hikaru propped his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder, smiling softly at her.

"Oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face," Hikaru said, shaking his head. Then, he leaned forward and licked the crumbs off her chest.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he watched this, and he pointed wordlessly at Haruhi and Hikaru, turning his horror-stricken face towards Kyoya.

"Did you see what they just did?" Tamaki said with a trembling voice. "He — he licked my little girl!"

Then, without any warning, Kaoru stood before Usagi and tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up towards him while she was mid-bite with her cookie.

"May I try?" Kaoru said before leaning forward and taking a bite from the cookie in Usagi's mouth.

Usagi's face flushed a deep shade of red, and she quickly pushed away from Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru!" Usagi exclaimed. "What — what are you —"

_"What are you doing?" _a voice suddenly shouted.

Usagi and Kaoru both froze, along with the rest of the Host Club, and they all turned their heads towards the sound of the voice, and the saw none other than Terou standing in the doorway of the Host Club, still in his soccer uniform, which was covered with patches of dirt stains and grass stains.

"Terou?" Usagi said softly as she stared at her brother with wide eyes — the look on his face was terrifying, rivaled only by the death glare he had given Tamaki weeks before.

"T-Terou-senpai," Kaoru stammered, his eyes widening as he hurried to swallow the cookie. "Y-you're here early."

"Kaoru," Terou muttered, he jaw clenched tightly. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Terou-senpai, i-it was just a joke," Kaoru said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "Honest, I'd never make a move on Usagi — right, Hikaru?"

"Don't get me involved in this," said Hikaru. "You're the one who thought it'd be funny to get that close to Usagi."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, his eyes widened.

_"Kaoru!"_ Terou growled, taking a few menacing steps towards Kaoru. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with my little sister —"

_"Lukewarm!" _snapped Renge suddenly, her eyes closed and face scrunched up as if she was frustrated.

"What?" said Usagi, looking at Renge curiously.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your character are lukewarm!" Renge announced. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, do you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change you character backgrounds! Let's start with you —"

Renge pointed to Honey, who hid himself partially behind Mori's leg.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-face thug," Renge said simply before turning to Mori. "And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky!"

Honey's eyes widened and Mori looked at Renge with a blank expression just as she wheeled around towards the twins, Haruhi, Usagi, and Terou.

"The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in their own world — Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied — Terou, you'll be the star jock who hates his role, and your true passion is actually dance!"

The twins exchanged glances while Haruhi and Usagi both looked towards Terou, who stared at Renge with his jaw hung open, ready to protest. However, Renge didn't give him anytime to retort, because she immediately turned towards Tamaki, who seemed nervous about Renge's new position for him.

"And as for you, Tamaki — you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world; the lonely prince."

Tamaki seemed struck by these words, but Renge was none the wiser, or she simply didn't care. She quickly turned to gaze upon Kyoya, her hands clasped together as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And, Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now, so I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" said Renge.

Kyoya smiled softy while placing his hand on his chest. "Thank you, I'm honored."

Suddenly, all the lights in the Host Club room went out, save for one, which shone down on the doors of Music Room Three. Standing in the midst of the spot light was none other than Tamaki, who had his back turned towards the others.

"The lonely prince. . . ," Tamaki said quietly. "It's true; that title is perfect for me."

"Yeah, right," Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes at Tamaki. "She couldn't be further from the truth."

Usagi looked at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he always this dramatic?" Usagi said quietly.

Terou sighed softly and nodded. "Always."

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said to the vice president.

"You've gotta do something," said Kaoru.

"Why?" said Kyoya, looking somewhat amused. "It seems like the boss is up for it."

Kyoya then motioned towards Tamaki, and everyone's gaze followed, where they saw Renge fawning over Tamaki, who was trying different poses.

"How does this look, Renge?" said Tamaki. "Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki!" Renge said, her eyes wide. "But you know, it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

"See?" Kyoya said, looking back towards the others. "How about we just wait and see how things turn out? I bet it will be interesting — it always is."

Usagi looked curiously over at Renge, who was still giving Tamaki tips for being the best lonely prince he could be.

"You're really not worried, Kyoya-senpai?" Usagi said softly.

Kyoya looked at Usagi out of the corner of his eye, an amused sort of grin on his face.

"Of course not, Usagi," said Kyoya. "I find that sometimes it's best to simply do nothing and sit back and watch how things pan out."

* * *

The next day at school, late in the afternoon, Usagi found herself in her typical seat between Haruhi and Kaoru, with Hikaru sitting on the opposite side of his brother. The four of them were finishing up with their last class of the day, Usagi not looking forward to her tutoring she had after school — she really needed to improve her grade in her math class though, so she didn't have much of a choice.

The bell soon tolled, dismissing the students for the day, and within moments, the students of first-year class A were packing up their things and leaving for the day. Usagi closed her book and gathered her things and turned towards Haruhi and the twins.

"So, what's on the agenda for the Host Club today?" said Usagi. "Has your new _manager_ planned anything for you?"

"Funny you should say that," said twins said in unison.

"The boss texted us earlier," Hikaru said.

"Apparently Renge has something planned for us," said Kaoru.

"Really?" Usagi said with a bemused sort of grin. "What is it?"

"Like that's any of your business!" said a voice suddenly from behind Usagi.

Quickly the four friends turned and looked, only to find Renge standing behind Usagi, her arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Usagi.

"I-I'm sorry?" Usagi said, her eyes widening.

"Why do you care what I have planned for today, hm?" said Renge, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Usagi expectantly.

"I-I was just asking," said Usagi quickly.

"Is that so?" Renge said. "You spend an awful lot of time at the Host Club — why's that, Usagi?"

Usagi stared at Renge with wide eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak, but the twins spoke for her.

"What's with the third-degree, Renge?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, come on, leave her alone," Hikaru said. "Usagi's our friend."

"Not to mention Terou-senpai's little sister," Haruhi added.

Renge didn't look away from Usagi, instead gazing at her expectantly without saying anything. Then, after several moments of silence, Renge let out a huff of air and turned her back stiffly towards Usagi, her arms still cemented over her chest.

"Fine. I suppose you're okay — but I still won't tell you what I have planned for them today," said Renge sharply. "And you better not be going after my precious Kyoya!"

Usagi's eyes widened and she held her hands up in front of her, dropping her things with a clatter.

"I-I'm not interested in Kyoya, I-I swear!" Usagi said quickly.

Renge looked at Usagi over her shoulder, her eyes still narrowed.

"I hope so," Renge said. Then, she clasped her hands together, a smile spreading across her face as she looked to Haruhi and the twins.

"Alright, you three! We better get going!" said Renge. "We don't want to keep my precious Kyoya waiting!"

Renge and the twins turned to leave, and Usagi let out a sigh of relief; it seemed as though Renge was done grilling her. She then looked down at the ground at her scattered belongings and let out another sigh, this one in irritation, and she knelt down to gather her things.

"How about you three go ahead?" said Haruhi.

Usagi paused and looked up her, and the twins glanced back at her.

"Alright," they said with a wave of their hand.

"Don't take too long, Haruhi!" sang Renge as she led the twins out of the classroom.

Once they left, Haruhi placed her things on her desk and knelt down beside Usagi, helping her gather her things.

"You don't have to help, Haruhi," Usagi said softly, shaking her head. "I'm the one who dropped everything."

"It's fine, Usagi, I don't mind," said Haruhi. "Besides, I could use a break from the twins for a moment."

"The twins or Renge?" Usagi said with a soft smile.

Haruhi paused and looked up at Usagi, a smile spreading across her face, and she chuckled softly.

"Exactly," said Haruhi before diverting her gaze back towards Usagi's scattered belongings.

Usagi sat there for a moment, a dazed expression on her face, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink; her stomach felt as though it were in knots. She could feel her heart racing, and her hands trembled ever so slightly — why did Haruhi have this effect on her?

"Alright, I think that's everything," said Haruhi as she finished stacking Usagi's things on top of one another.

Haruhi's voice pulled Usagi out of her thoughts, and Usagi quickly shook her head and looked at Haruhi, forcing a smile.

"O-oh, th-thank you, Haruhi," Usagi said quickly, taking her things from Haruhi. "You really didn't have to."

"I already told you, I don't mind," said Haruhi with a smile as she stood up. "Besides, I wanted to; I like spending time with you."

Usagi looked up at Haruhi, and she could feel her cheeks tint an even darker shade of pink — Haruhi liked spending time with her?

"Here, let me help you up," said Haruhi, extending a hand towards Usagi.

Usagi stared at Haruhi's hand for a moment, her heart leaping into her throat. She tried her best to calm herself and she reached out, taking Haruhi's hand, and Haruhi hoisted Usagi to her feet, still smiling.

"Well, I guess I'd best get going," said Haruhi. "I'd hate to see Renge if I was late."

"Yeah," said Usagi with a nervous chuckle. "I-I've got to get to my tutoring session anyway."

"Are you going to come by the Host Club afterwards?" Haruhi said.

"I don't know," said Usagi. "I don't want Renge to think I'm trying to sabotage her precious Kyoya's Host Club."

Haruhi laughed, shaking her head. "Awe, come on, don't worry about her — just text the twins when you're done; they'll let you know whether or not you should come."

Usagi paused; it seemed like Haruhi wanted her to come. . . .

"Alright, I'll try to come," said Usagi. "I need something to look forward to — my math tutor is great and all, but these sessions are just so boring."

"Well, if that's the case, I could always help you study," said Haruhi with a shrug.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly. "Wait — really?"

Haruhi nodded. "Well, yeah — I've never had any problems with math; in fact, it's probably my best class. I'd be happy to come over to your house and help you with it sometime; or maybe you could come over to my place. Granted, you'd have to meet my dad, and he can be a bit much. He's a lot like Tamaki-senpai, actually —"

Haruhi continued talking, but Usagi didn't have to listen anymore.

"I'd love that, Haruhi," said Usagi quickly, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Haruhi paused and looked at Usagi, a smile spreading across her face.

"Alright then, great," said Haruhi. "We'll work out the details later — I really do have to go now."

"Right," Usagi said with a nod, still beaming. "See you later, Haruhi."

"See you, Usagi!"

And with that, Haruhi picked her things up off her desk and headed out of the classroom, leaving Usagi by herself. She stood there for a moment, watching Haruhi leave. Once Haruhi was out of sight, Usagi let out a sigh, still smiling to herself. She couldn't figure out why she was so happy about the idea of spending time with Haruhi, but she didn't have time to infer on that thought — she was late for tutoring.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Usagi found herself heading to the courtyard — once she had left her tutoring session, she texted Hikaru, who said they were working on Renge's project in the courtyard, however he didn't tell Usagi just what the project they were working on was. Though, as Usagi walked, she spotted stage lights and microphones — it looked as though she were on the set of a movie.

Usagi had just rounded the corner of the south building when she spotted two familiar faces, along with two not-so-familiar faces; Haruhi and Renge were standing with two boys who Usagi recognized from passing in the hall at various times around the school, one with blonde hair and the other with red hair. The two boys were staring at Renge with wide eyes, and as she got closer, Usagi could hear what Renge was saying to Haruhi and the two boys.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax," said Renge to Haruhi. "That's when all the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school! According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being part of the Japanese mafia! Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?"

Usagi stopped in her tracks — script? Casting choice? With all the filming equipment she had passed, there was no doubt in her mind; Renge's 'big plans' for the Host Club was shooting a movie. However, movie or not, the two boys didn't seem to like the roles they were assigned, much less the background stories that came along with the characters.

"What's with this girl?" said blonde haired boy.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" said the other.

"Wait a minute, Renge," Haruhi said, frowning some.

Renge, however, ignored Haruhi, seizing one of the red head by the arm.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue," said Renge, pushing him in the direction she wanted him to go.

"Hey, you think you can push me around?" he snapped, digging his heels into the dirt. "You don't even know me!"

Everything happened so fast — the boy Renge had grabbed shoved Renge off of him with a bit more force than necessary, sending her falling towards the lights and boom mics that were propped up against the wall of the south building.

"Watch out!" Haruhi shouted, quickly running behind Renge.

Renge fell into Haruhi, who was pushed into the filming equipment, knocking it all over with a great clatter.

"Haruhi!" Usagi shouted, dropping her bag and rushing forward towards Haruhi.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Renge said with wide eyes as she turned to look at Haruhi, who was clutching her arm.

"That guy was right, Renge, you can't do that," Haruhi muttered through clenched teeth. "If you judge people but their appearance you're stereotyping them, and you'll never see the person inside."

"Um — I-I don't understand what you're trying to say," Renge said.

"Haruhi," Usagi said again as she reached Haruhi, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," said Haruhi, looking up at Usagi. "Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry?" Usagi echoed, shaking her head slightly. "Haruhi, you could have been hurt!"

"But I'm fine," Haruhi said pointedly, "so there's no point."

However, Usagi could see tears beginning to well up in Haruhi's eyes, and she opened her mouth to protest, but there came a great shout from behind them, stopping Usagi in her tracks.

"Usagi?"

"What happened, Haruhi?"

Usagi and Haruhi both turned and saw Terou and Tamaki standing a few feet away, and the two Host Club members quickly took in the scene before them — Usagi, Haruhi, and Renge were all on the ground, the filming equipment was strewn all around them in disarray, and Haruhi had tears in her eyes as the two boys stood nearby.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?" Tamaki growled, clenching his fists.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Terou said as he narrowed his eyes at the two boys. "I'll take the blonde."

Within seconds, Terou and Tamaki had seized the two boys by the collars of their shirts and threw them against the wall of the building, anger seething through every pore of their bodies .

"Wait, S-Suou!" stammered the red head. "It's not what you think!"

"H-he's right! Please, Oshiro, you've gotta believe us," said the other. He then pointed towards Renge with one hand, his other hand on Terou's wrist. "That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time."

"He's telling the truth, senpai," Haruhi muttered as she stood to her feet, rubbing her eyes. "It wasn't their fault, they were provoked."

Terou looked at Usagi. "Is that true, Usagi?"

"From what I could tell," Usagi said with a nod as she also got to her feet.

Terou and Tamaki both turned away from the boys and looked to one another and nodded, silently agreeing to let them go. So, they released the grip they had on the two boys and turned towards Usagi, Haruhi, and Renge.

"Let's get out of here," the boys said quickly, taking off before Terou and Tamaki changed their minds about letting them go.

"Haruhi, are you in any pain?" Tamaki said, looking at Haruhi with concern.

"Yeah, it's my contact," Haruhi muttered, reaching up and pulling her contact out, instantly looking relieved.

"Your . . . contact?" Tamaki muttered.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out," said Haruhi with a chuckle.

As Usagi watched this little exchange between Haruhi and Tamaki, Terou approached her.

"Usagi," Terou said quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her over. "You're okay, right?"

"I-I'm fine," Usagi said, looking at her brother.

"I swear, if either one of those guys laid a hand on you," he muttered through clenched teeth. "I swear, I'll —"

"Terou, it's okay," Usagi said, placing a hand on her brother's arm. "Really — I'm fine. I promise."

Terou stared at her for a moment, looking Usagi in the eye. He had so many emotions going through his mind right now — what if Usagi had gotten hurt? He had gotten there late, he couldn't have protected her; it would have been just like when she went to the beach. . . .

Without any warning, Terou suddenly pulled Usagi into his chest, embracing his little sister tightly. Usagi froze in his grip, unsure how to react; why was Terou hugging her?

"I. . . . I'm so glad you're okay," Terou muttered as he held his sister close. "I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt."

Usagi's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat; she could feel Terou trembling, and she could hear the anxious relief in his voice. . . .

Usagi could feel her eyes begin to sting as tears began to well up.

"Terou," she said softly. "I'm —"

"Please tell me you got that, cameraman!"

Renge's sudden outburst startled Usagi and Terou, and the two siblings jumped and separated, turning to see Renge pointing to a camera crew standing several yards back, camera focused on Terou and Usagi.

"Yes, boss!" said the cameraman, giving Renge a thumbs up.

"Great!" Renge said with a triumphant grin. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! And the sibling love between Terou and Usagi was perfect! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya —"

There was a sudden crash, like glass being broken, and Usagi looked away from Renge and towards the noise, and she saw Kyoya standing there by the camera, and in his hand was a rock, which he put through the lens of the camera.

"What'd you do to my camera?!" the cameraman shouted as he stared between Kyoya and his camera.

Renge's face fell as she looked at the scene before her, and she turned her horror-struck gaze to Kyoya.

"Why?" Renge said, her voice trembling. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," said Kyoya as he looked towards Renge, no smile upon his face. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge — please stop being such a pest."

"A pest?" Renge echoed softly, tears streaking down her face. She then suddenly clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," said Tamaki simply, looking at Renge as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, does it really matter?" said Haruhi. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little — it's a lot more fun that way."

Renge looked between Haruhi and Kyoya, and she let out another cry before running off, still crying.

"Poor Renge," Usagi said softly as she watched her run off.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kyoya simply, dropping the rock he used to smash the lens of the camera. He adjusted his glasses and straightened up, looking at Tamaki with a soft smile. "I suppose we should start tidying things up, hm?"

Tamaki nodded. "Right!"

"What about my camera?" said the cameraman. "You ruined my lens!"

"I believe you can speak to our manager, Miss Renge Houshakuji, about that matter," said Kyoya. "I'll also need all the footage you shot today — I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

As Tamaki and Kyoya spoke to the film crew, Usagi turned to Haruhi, who had just finished putting her contact back in.

"Haruhi," Usagi said, frowning some. "I know I've already asked but. . . . You're really okay, right?"

Haruhi smiled softly, laughing lightly at Usagi's concern as she nodded. "I promise, Usagi — I'm fine."

"Well good," said Usagi quickly, turning her head quickly as her cheeks flushed a soft shade of red. "You really had me worried!"

"I think you worry too much, Usa-chan," said Haruhi with a laugh.

"Oh whatever," Usagi muttered, rolling her eyes as she tried to hide her smile.

Terou stood off to the side, watching the exchange between Usagi and Haruhi. The way Usagi acted around Haruhi and how flustered she got, Terou could have sworn. . . .

He shook his head softly, dispelling the thought. He didn't want to make any speculations right now; he was just relieved Usagi was okay.


End file.
